Wonderful And Unforgettable In The Big Apple NYC USA
by Justgalon
Summary: Cerita cinta di bawah langit kota New York City - You can get all the wonderful and unforgettable. It is in the Big Apple. NYC. USA.- Hiruma dan Mamori bagaikan kucing dan anjing, air dan api, langit dan tanah, hitam dan putih, malaikat dan iblis, pahala dan dosa. Keduanya berada di kosmik yang berbeda, tetapi ada benang halus yang menghubungkan keduanya, benang itu bernama CINTA!
1. Chapter 1

**Saya datang lagi dengan membawa fanfiction HiruMamo yang pastinya OOC lagi -_- kali ini berlatar di New York City lagi ekekeke, saya suka sekali kota New York, rasanya tidak pernah bosan membuat cerita berlatar belakang di sana. Di sana memang benar-benar keren. Hm, silahkan baca dan semoga suka yaa... ekekekek**

* * *

 **Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast :** **Youichi** **Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Karin Koizumi, Sena Kobayakawa, Suzuna Taki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Mamori Anezaki, gadis biasa yang mempunyai pemikiran menabjubkan di dalam kepalanya. Ia tipikal orang yang tidak ingin menonjolkan dirinya di dalam lingkungannya. Dia adalah gadis yang penuh kejutan bila mengenalnya lebih dekat. Pemikirannya yang kadang di luar dugaan orang lain membuatnya sedikit aneh. Dia gadis yang manis. Mempunyai mata berbentuk _almond_ berwarna biru terang dan hidung bangir, wajahnya terlihat sedikit memiliki struktur kaukasoid. Kakeknya adalah orang Amerika, dia tipikal sosok yang sederhana namun mempunyai sesuatu yang istimewa di dalamnya. Mamori bekerja sebagai asisten manajer di perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang keuangan. Sudah tiga tahunan ini Mamori bekerja sebagai asisten, ia menikmati pekerjaannya yang menulis agenda, mengecek agenda, menyusun jadwal-jadwal manajernya. Ia menikmati semuanya.

"Manajer baru kita ini sepertinya berperawakan tua. Entahlah itu yang aku dengar dari beberapa karyawan yang bergosip ria kemarin," ujar Karin ketika ia dan Mamori tengah makan siang di kantin kantor mereka.

"Jika ia tua berarti ia adalah orang yang matang. Kurasa pemikirannya juga sudah bagus dan itu artinya aku bisa banyak belajar darinya. Ia pasti orang yang berpengalaman," ucap Mamori. Karin mengangkat bahunya tanda ia tidak ingin berkomentar tentang perkataan Mamori.

"Untunglah aku bekerja di bagian pemasaran. Aku tidak perlu terlalu banyak dekat dengan yang tua-tua," ucap Karin sambil kembali makan.

"Tua atau pun muda jika menyenangkan dan bisa diajak seperti teman baik aku rasa itu tidak masalah. Bekerja itu menurutku bukan hanya tentang alasan kau adalah atasan dan aku adalah bawahan. Bekerja itu buatlah senyaman mungkin seperti kita adalah teman maka kau tidak akan menemui kesulitan yang berarti," ucap Mamori. Karin sudah mengenal Mamori semenjak pertama kali ia masuk ke perusahaan tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Ia mengenal pemikiran Mamori yang kadang tidak diduganya itu. Jawaban yang santai namun logis.

"Oke..Oke aku mengerti. Hm, seandainya manajer kita yang baru ini masih muda dan tampan, kau kira-kira akan tertarik? Ya maksudku mengingat mantan manajer kita kemarin sudah berkeluarga meskipun ia lumayan tampan. Jawab aku!" kata Karin sambil menatap Mamori.

"Tertarik dalam arti apa? Sebagai teman atau lebih?" tanya Mamori sambil tersenyum kecil. Karin membuang nafasnya tidak sabaran. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban Mamori. Kenapa Karin sangat ingin mendengar jawaban Mamori, jawabannya karena Mamori adalah tipikal orang yang sulit untuk menyukai seseorang yang dalam arti untuk disukainya sebagai kekasih.

"Tentu saja lebih dari teman. Ayolah aku ingin mendengarnya," kata Karin tidak sabaran.

"Hm, entahlah, jika ia masuk dalam kriteriaku aku akan mempertimbangkannya. Itu pun kalau ia menyukaiku," kata Mamori sambil tertawa ringan.

"Jawabanmu selalu sama," cibir Karin. "Oh ya kudengar manajer kita ini lulusan luar negeri dan ia juga mutasi dari luar negeri. Pasti ia orang yang pintar," ucap Karin lagi.

"Pintar itu tidak bisa kau ukur hanya karena mendengarnya bersekolah di luar negeri dan bekerja di luar negeri saja. Pintar itu dilihat dari berbagai hal, bisa saja karena ia memang lama tinggal di luar negeri dan mengharuskannya bersekolah disana atau mungkin juga orang tuanya kaya hingga sanggup membiayainya berkuliah di luar negeri," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan saat ini tentangmu," ucap Karin sambil membenarkan poninya dan menatap Mamori kembali.

"Tentangku? Apa?" tanya Mamori sambil membalas tatapan Karin.

"Kau orang yang pendiam namun banyak bicara jika sudah denganku," jawab Karin. Mamori tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Itu karena aku merasa nyaman denganmu," jawab Mamori lagi.

Ketika Mamori dan Karin sedang mengobrol di kantin kantor tersebut, tiba-tiba saja terjadi kehebohan di depan pintu kantin tersebut. Mamori dan Karin yang memang berniat untuk kembali ke kantor dan mereka pun melihat apa yang tengah heboh tersebut.

" _Oh no, look my clothes. God…now I'ts so dirty. Fuck you!_ " teriak seorang pria heboh dengan bahasa Inggris dan aksen Amerika.

"Maaf…maaf. Sungguh maaf," ucap pemilik kantin tersebut sambil membungkukan dalam-dalam tubuhnya dan raut wajah cemas. Mamori memperhatikan pria yang bajunya ditumpahi bumbu Kare tersebut, ia baru melihat pria ini pertama kali berada di kantin ini.

"Maaf tidak bisa membersihkan pakaianku dalam sekejap! Brengsek!" ketusnya sambil terus berkacak pinggang memarahi pemilik kantin.

"Saya akan melaundry pakaian anda, maafkan saya tuan. Saya akan membersihkannya," ucap pemilik kantin tersebut.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin tempatmu melaundry pasti berkualitas buruk!" jawabnya masih marah. Mamori jengah dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak tega dengan pemilik kantin tersebut terlebih lagi karena Mamori mengenalnya.

"Maaf tuan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mamori memberanikan diri untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Siapa kau, untuk apa kau tahu. Urusanku dengan orang tua sialan ini!" jawab pria itu ketus. Karin rasanya juga ingin membentaknya meskipun awalnya ia terpesona dengan ketampanan pria itu.

"Saya bertanya baik-baik dan saya hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mengenai urusan anda dengan pemilik kantin, itu memang urusan anda karena dari awal hanya anda dan pemilik kantin yang terlibat. Jadi jika anda ingin menjelaskannya kepada saya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi maka saya tidak akan menjadi orang ketiga yang akan mencampuri urusan ini," jawab Mamori. Pria itu langsung menatap tajam Mamori dan ia berkali-kali lipat bertambah kesal. Beberapa karyawan masih berkumpul disana karena kehebohan itu.

"Oh aku tidak tahu jika Jepang sekarang dan orang-orangnya sudah berubah sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan gadis cantik pun menyebalkan," gerutunya.

"Menyebalkan? Lalu mengapa anda berada di Jepang jika anda menganggap Jepang dan orang-orangnya menyebalkan," ucap Mamori lagi.

"Karena aku terpaksa berada di sini. _Seriously, I want come back to New York and life normaly like human,_ " gerutunya lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang salah diantara kau dan pemilik kantin ini, tetapi setidaknya berlakulah sopan sedikit. Ini Jepang bukan Amerika dan kurasa kau orang Jepang seharusnya mengerti tentang azas kesopanan dengan orang yang lebih tua darimu," Mamori sudah kesal dengan tingkah pria itu. Ia sama sekali tidak menghormati orang yang lebih tua darinya.

"Hei aku tidak punya urusan denganmu wanita sialan! Kurasa kau seharusnya diam dan pergi dari sini. Hari pertamaku bekerja disini saja sudah kacau!" gerutunya.

"Paman, sudahlah biarkan saja. Paman sudah meminta maaf, tidak perlu paman pikirkan. Biar aku yang akan membuat orang ini sadar dengan kesalahannya," ucap Mamori kepada pemilik kantin tersebut.

"Mamori, sudahlah jangan kau teruskan berdebat dengan pria tidak punya sopan santun ini. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang dan kita seharusnya sudah masuk karena akan menyambut kedatangan manajer baru itu," ucap Karin sambil menatap tidak suka pria di depan mereka.

Mamori melihat jam tangannya. Benar saja, ini sudah lewat beberapa menit dari jam makan siangnya. Ia dan Karin pun segera meninggalkan kantin tersebut meskipun hatinya masih dongkol dengan kelakuan pria tersebut.

Pria yang berdebat dengan Mamori tadi menatap tidak suka Mamori. Ia mendengus sambil sibuk membersihkan kemejanya dengan sapu tangannya.

.

* * *

.

Hiruma masih sibuk membersihkan kemejanya, kemejanya itu penuh dengan wangi semerbak bumbu Kare, warna merah yang mencolok di kemeja biru langitnya. Seharusnya jam seperti ini ia sudah berada di dalam ruangan tempat penyambutan dirinya yang akan segera di perkenalkan sebagai manajer baru namun karena kejadian di kantin tadi semuanya jadi berantakan. Bagaimana awalnya kejadian itu bisa terjadi? Jawabannya adalah Hiruma yang lapar, lapar karena ia mengalami _jet-lag_ setelah penerbangan berjam-jam dari New York ke Tokyo dan ketika sampai di kantor barunya ia menanyakan dimana tempat makan terdekat lalu para karyawan menyuruh Hiruma untuk makan di kantin kantor saja. Ketika Hiruma baru sampai di pintu masuk kantin kantor ia sibuk dengan ponselnya dan tidak melihat jika pemilik kantin tengah mengangkat bumbu Kare yang baru datang untuk dimasukan kedalam restorannya lalu terjadilah tabrakan dan mengakibatkan Hiruma marah-marah.

"Menyebalkan, seharusnya aku tidak menerima tawaran mutasi ke Jepang," gerutunya sambil menaiki lift.

"Apa yang harus aku jawab jika orang-orang bertanya tentang kemeja sialan ini," kesal Hiruma lagi.

"Ah _I don't know_ , aku jawab saja yang sebenarnya," ucap Hiruma lagi. Hiruma sebisa mungkin menutupi kemejanya yang berbau aneh dan berwarna aneh tersebut dengan jasnya. Ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ruangan penyambutannya, Hiruma menarik sedikit nafasnya sebelum benar-benar membuka pintunya.

Ketika Hiruma memasuki ruangan tersebut, semua pasang mata langsung mengarah kepadanya. Terlebih satu pasang mata yang berbentuk _almond_ indah berwarna biru terang, ia membelalakkan matanya melihat sosok tersebut. Siapalagi kalau bukan Mamori Anezaki.

"Ini adalah manajer baru kita, dia mutasi dari perusahaan kita di New York. Namanya adalah Youichi Hiruma," ucap direktur perusahaan tersebut memperkenalkan manajer barunya.

Hiruma lalu memperhatikan satu persatu orang yang terdapat di dalam ruangan tersebut dan matanya langsung berhenti pada satu sosok tubuh mungil yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut. Hiruma mengenali sosok tersebut, sosok yang terlalu ikut campur urusannya di kantin tadi.

Banyak yang dibicarakan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Hiruma awalnya heran mengapa tidak ada orang yang menyadari bau aneh dari kemejanya tersebut, namun ia merasa senang karena itu artinya ia bisa menyembunyikan kecerobohannya hari ini.

"Hiruma- _san_ , anda sudah dipersiapkan seorang asisten manajer yang akan selalu membantu anda. Ini asisten manajer anda, namanya adalah Mamori Anezaki," kata direktur perusahaan tersebut memperkenalkan Mamori.

"Dia? Dia yang akan menjadi asisten sialanku?" tanya Hiruma seolah tidak percaya.

"Ya tentu saja. Anezaki- _san_ adalah asisten yang bagus dalam pekerjaannya dan kinerja kerjanya juga sangat baik," jawab direktunya lagi.

"Baiklah, nanti saya sendiri yang akan mengujinya dan jika menurut saya dia kurang bagus, saya bisa mengantinya bukan?" tanya Hiruma pada direktunya sambil memberikan senyum cemoohnya pada Mamori.

"Jika benar-benar ia tidak cocok dengan anda, kami akan mengantinya," jawab direktur itu lagi. Direkturnya itu terlihat sedikit takut terhadap Hiruma.

Setelah perkenalan tersebut Hiruma langsung masuk kedalam ruangan yang telah disediakan untuknya. Ia sudah membuka kemejanya dan hanya memakai kaos santai yang memang dipakai Hiruma sebagai dalamannya.

"Ya, Manajer, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Mamori yang baru memasuki ruangan Hiruma setelah Hiruma memanggilnya. Mamori sebenarnya sedikit merasa tidak enak karena kejadian siang tadi terlebih karena itu adalah manajernya sendiri.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memanggilmu karena kau sudah berurusan denganku, sialan. Aku bahkan tidak menyangka jika kau dalah asisten sialanku. Ck, kau pastilah tipikal asisten yang suka membantah atasannya," ucap Hiruma sambil mengetuk-ngetukan ujung jarinya pada meja.

"Maafkan saya, itu karena saya tidak tahu siapa anda," jawab Mamori mencoba menghormatinya.

"Jadi karena kau tidak tahu makanya kau bisa mengatakan hal yang membuatku kesal kapadamu. Ck, aku sudah mencap buruk sikapmu, sialan," ucap Hiruma.

"Maaf Manajer, menurut saya anda tidak bisa mengatakan seseorang dengan predikat buruk karena hanya berusaha menegur kesalahan anda. Saya hanya berusaha menanyakan apa yang terjadi dan anda yang membuatnya menjadi sulit. Anda hanya perlu meminta maaf meskipun saya rasa bukan anda yang salah dan seharusnya anda menghormati orang yang lebih tua serta memaafkannya karena ia telah meminta maaf kepada anda," Hiruma sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Mamori tersebut. Asistennya ini sangat pintar berbicara.

"Kau sedang membela dirimu, brengsek. Apa bedanya dirimu dan diriku tadi, sama-sama tidak ingin salah, bukan," cibir Hiruma. Mamori berdecak kesal. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain merendahkannya semudah itu.

"Saya tidak membela diri saya Manajer. Karena saya benar untuk apa saya membela diri," jawab Mamori masih berusaha sabar.

"Aku akan mencatat sikap burukmu itu sialan. Kau selalu menjawab perkataanku dan artinya kau sendiri yang kurang ajar terhadap atasanmu," ucap Hiruma sambil mengambil pulpen dan kertas lalu mulai menulis. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

"Perkataan itu untuk dijawab Manajer, apa anda ingin saya hanya mendiamkan anda. Saya rasa itu yang lebih dinamakan kurang ajar," jawab Mamori kesal.

"Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang juga karena aku sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak bagus, brengsek!" usir Hiruma yang malas untuk menjawab perkataan Mamori.

"Baik Manajer," ucap Mamori dan ia pun berlalu dari ruangan Hiruma.

Hiruma menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ia cukup tidak menyangka jika asistennya itu sangat pintar membolak-balikan perkataan yang bisa membuatnya tersudut dan berhenti untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

.

* * *

.

"Hei apa maksudmu membuat semua bahan presentasiku dengan memberikannya spidol berwarna warni sialan seperti ini!" kesal Hiruma sambil melempar kertas yang merupakan bahan presentasinya ke meja Mamori.

"Hanya untuk mempermudah anda menghapal inti dari presentasi anda saja, Manajer" jawab Mamori seadanya.

"Tidak harus dengan berwarna warni seperti ini. Ini nampak seperti kertas anak taman kanak-kanak. _Are you kidding me?_ " kesal Hiruma lagi.

"Saya tidak bermaksud untuk mempermainkan anda Manajer. Jika anda tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya maka akan saya beritahu. Warna itu adalah hal yang mudah di ingat di dalam otak kita karena mudah di terima oleh sensor visual maka dari itu saya memakai cara demikian, agar anda lebih mudah mengingatnya yang mana yang harus di bahas pertama dan selanjutnya, saya membedakannya dengan warna yang berbeda-beda agar anda lebih muda mengingatnya," jawab Mamori dengan tenangnya.

"Kau mengangap aku tidak bisa mengingat ini dengan mudah? Kau meremehkanku. Selama ini aku bisa melakukannya tanpa kertas warna-warni sialan ini!" ketus Hiruma lagi. Mamori menatap mata tajam milik Hiruma. Ia kesal dengan ulah manajernya satu ini, ia sama sekali belum matang untuk memegang jabatannya, tetapi yang membuat Mamori heran adalah Hiruma seorang yang selalu berhasil bila memenangkan tender-tender besar.

"Baiklah maafkan saya Manajer, saya tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Saya hanya mencoba metode ini apakah cocok atau tidak untuk anda dan ternyata hasilnya anda tidak menyukai metode ini," ucap Mamori mencoba mengalah lagi dengan Hiruma.

"Pekerjaanmu itu untuk membantuku bukan untuk membuatku kesal setiap hari denganmu, brengsek!" gerutu Hiruma sambil meninggalkan meja Mamori. Namun tidak lama Hiruma kembali lagi ke meja Mamori.

"Salinkan lagi bahan ini, aku tidak ingin membacanya. Membuat mataku sakit dengan warna-warna sialan itu!" kata Hiruma lagi dan setelahnya ia benar-benar pergi dari hadapan Mamori.

"Antarkan keruanganku jika sudah selesai dan aku ingin itu cepat!" teriak Hiruma sambil menutup pintu ruangannya yang memang hanya dibatasi pintu dengan ruangan Mamori.

Mamori menghelah nafasnya berat. Dalam pemikiran Mamori, Hiruma bukanlah orang yang jahat. Ia hanya orang yang menyebalkan.

.

* * *

.

Hampir tiga bulan lebih Hiruma bekerja sebagai manajer di Jepang. Selama itu pula ia selalu berselisi paham dengan Mamori. Tidak ada hal yang baik terjadi selama tiga bulan itu, ia dan Mamori selalu bertengkar dan berperang kata-kata.

"Aku senang bisa pergi ke New York, ini pertama kalinya bagiku ke luar negeri. Tetapi jika dengan orang yang menyebalkan seperti itu rasanya aku tidak ingin pergi," cerita Mamori kepada Karin.

"Hanya karena orang itu kau tidak ingin pergi. Kau sungguh bodoh," jawab Ara sambil mendorong kepala Mamori dengan telunjuknya.

"Aku hanya berkata rasanya bukan berarti aku memang tidak akan pergi. Kau yang tidak bisa mencernah ucapanku dengan baik Karin Koizumi," kesal Mamori.

"Oke…oke, lalu jika kau benar-benar pergi dan apa yang akan kau lakukan bersamanya. Mengingat rapat besar di kantor pusat berlangsung selama lima hari dan kalian di sana tujuh hari. Ada dua hari tersisa dan aku rasa jika kau tidak akan tahu jalan bila tidak ada dia," kata Karin lagi.

"Aku akan menghabiskan sisa dua hari dengan berjalan-jalan. Mengenai aku tidak bisa kemana-mana tanpanya kau salah besar. Teknologi sudah cangih Karin Koizumi, terlebih Amerika yang mempunyai sistem informasi berupa aplikasi Google Maps terlengkap dengan setiap detail di dalamnya, kau tidak akan tersesat dan kau pasti bisa kembali mengingat kita menguasai bahasa Inggris," jawab Mamori panjang lebar. Karin berpikir apa yang di katakan Mamori benar juga. Memanfaatkan kecangihan teknologi semua terasa lebih mudah saat ini.

"Oke baiklah kau memang penuh kejutan dengan pemikiranmu itu, lalu misalkan ada yang terjadi dengan kalian berdua, aku hanya berkata ini misalkan dan kau jangan marah atau pun membantahnya oke," Karin menarik nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkannya kembali. "Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja kalian saling jatuh cinta?" sambung Karin sambil menatap Mamori.

"Maka aku tidak akan bisa menghindarinya. Ya meskipun aku ini tipikal orang yang sulit untuk jatuh cinta, namun jika aku menemukannya aku tidak akan bisa menghindarinya meskipun aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya," kata Mamori sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"Bagus, kalau seperti itu kau harus pergi dengannya dan yakinkan hatimu untuk tidak mudah jatuh cinta kepada orang tidak sopan itu," ucap Karin lagi.

"Mau tidak mau aku memang harus pergi. Urusanku disana soal pekerjaan bukan soal untuk meyakinkan hatiku yang mungkin saja bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya," jawab Mamori sambil meletakan gelasnya kembali.

"Kurasa kalian tidak akan pernah terlibat hal yang seperti itu. Dia tipikal pria pemilih dan aku tebak wanita tipenya itu adalah wanita yang _glamour_ ," ucap Karin lagi yang kini memain-mainkan tangannya di dagu.

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal itu. Dia bukan urusanku, urusanku dengannya hanya soal pekerjaan. Selebihnya aku tidak ingin ikut campur atau pun tahu," kata Mamori sambil sesekali memakan makannya.

"Ya aku senang dengan hal itu. Oh ya, aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara nanti. Kau tenang saja, kau tidak harus berada di satu taxi dengannya," ucap Karin. Mamori tersenyum mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Terima kasih untuk semua kebaikanmu Karin- _chan_ , aku akan membelikanmu oleh-oleh nanti," kata Mamori masih tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak boleh melewatkan bagian itu Mamo- _chan_ ," ucap Karin sambil menyuap makanannya juga. "Di sana kalian akan menginap di hotel?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Iya, kami sudah dipesankan hotel," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Tapi kurasa orang menyebalkan itu tidak akan tinggal di hotel, pastilah ia akan pulang ke rumahnya atau ke apartemennya, mengingat ia tinggal di sana selama ini," ucap Karin. Mamori berpikir sejenak. Apa yang di katakan Karin benar juga namun untuk apa Mamori perduli. Hiruma bukan urusannya.

"Itu lebih baik, setidanya aku tidak harus bertemu dengan atasan yang menyebalkan itu," ucap Mamori sambil memakan makanannya lagi.

Ya, itu benar. Hiruma bukan urusannya dan Mamori sama sekali tidak ingin mengurusi lelaki menyebalkan itu. Berada di dekatnya selama kurun waktu beberapa bulan ini membuat Mamori harus banyak-banyak bersabar dengan semua ulahnya.

.

* * *

.

"Apakah dia sudah datang duluan?" tanya Karin ketika ia mengantar Mamori ke bandara. Mereka tiba di bandara Narita sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Karin baru saja selesai memarkirkan mobilnya

"Dia sudah mengirimku pesan tujuh kali selama kurun waktu dua jam ini. Dia sudah tiba di sana dua puluh menit yang lalu. Aku tahu ia tidak ingin ketinggalan pesawat, tetapi caranya itu terlalu berlebihan. Karin, kau saja yang mengantikanku kesana. Disaat-saat tekahir seperti ini aku mendadak malas melihat wajahnya," ucap Mamori tiba-tiba.

"Ya ampun, pergilah jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu. Tentang Hiruma, kau anggap saja dia tidak ada. Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kepadaku jika dia itu bukan urusanmu," kata Karin mengingatkan.

"Baiklah…baiklah, aku kesana tentang pekerjaan. Ya, kau benar Karin. Baiklah kalau seperti itu aku masuk dulu. Doakan aku selamat, sampai di sana nanti aku akan menghubungimu," ucap Mamori sambil memeluk Karin. Karin membalas pelukan Mamori dan setelahnya Mamori memasuki terminal keberangkatan internasional.

Dari pintu masuk Mamori sudah bisa melihat Hiruma. Ia duduk di sana sambil meminum kopi dalam _cup_ , Hiruma memakai setelan kemeja hitam polos yang tangannya ia lipat setengah, sepan jeans _belel_ berwarna biru gelap, sepatu casual Giorgio Armani berwarna putih-biru dongker, ransel Adidas berwarna biru dongker-hitam dan tidak lupa Hiruma memakai kacamata hitam. Rambut pirangnya ia biarkan jatuh bebas. Hiruma sedang memainkan ponselnya. Sungguh, Mamori melihatnya sangat aneh dengan pakaian casual seperti itu. Biasanya Hiruma selalu memakai jas jika di kantor. Gaya Hiruma sangat santai, Mamori senang dengan gaya santai Hiruma tersebut. Ia lebih cocok seperti itu. Asshhh…Apa yang Mamori pikirkan, Mamori mengutuk dirinya yang memuji Hiruma.

Mamori tanpa berkata langsung duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Hiruma yang menyadari kehadiran Mamori menghentikan kegiataanya bermain ponsel. Ia melihat jam tangannya dan menunjukkannya kepada Mamori tanpa kata.

"Ya Manajer, saya terlambat hampir tiga puluh menit," jawab Mamori yang mengerti maksud Hiruma.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau bisa seterlambat ini, sialan?" tanya Hiruma kesal. "Apa kau terlambat karena berdandan?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Mata Mamori langsung melebar. Hiruma memperhatikan dandanan Mamori dari atas kepala sampai mata kaki. Mamori memakai dress bermotif bunga berwarna putih-orange lembut. Dress itu tidak berlengan dan lima sentimeter di atas lutut Mamori. Mamori memakai tas tangan kecil yang mereknya tidak terkenal. Tas tangan berwarna orange terang tersebut bermotif polos dengan tali dari rantai. Mamori mengenakan sepatu flat putih yang sangat serasi dengan dressnya. Hiruma berpikir asistennya itu tidaklah terlalu kolot seperti yang ia duga. Ia termasuk mengerti dengan fashion meskipun Hiruma selalu melihatnya dengan pakaian formal ketika bekerja.

"Aku menunggu Karin Koizumi untuk datang menjemputku. Lagipulah untuk apa datang terlalu cepat. Keberangkatan masih setengah jam lagi," jawab Mamori tidak suka.

"Lebih cepat itu lebih baik. Jadi kenapa tidak. Sekarang kau belikan aku roti yang ada di ujung sana. Aku lapar dan belum makan. Dalam lima menit kau harus sudah berhasil kembali di sini. Cepat!" kata Hiruma memerintah Mamori. Mamori mendesis kesal.

"Maaf Manajer, tapi anda punya kaki untuk berjalan. Jadi sebaiknya anda gunakan kaki anda itu dan jangan jadikan kaki anda itu sebuah benda yang disebut pemalas. Setidaknya jika anda berjalan anda dapat membuang beberapa ratus kalori yang ada dalam tubuh anda. Itu sangat bermanfaat, bukan?" kata Mamori yang artinya menolak perintah Hiruma.

"Kau!" Hiruma nampak kesal mendengar jawaban Mamori. "Ya Mamori Anezaki, kau benar-benar adalah wanita sialan yang menyebalkan dan sangat kurang ajar kepada atasanmu!" sambung Hiruma dengan kesalnya.

"Saya tidak kurang ajar Manajer, tetapi tugas saya memang urusan kantor dan berhubungan dengan pekerjaan bukan mengurusi anda seperti _baby siter_!" jawab Mamori dengan kesalnya. Hiruma membuka kacamatanya dan ia menatap Mamori dengan pandangan tajam. Baru kali ini ada seorang wanita yang selalu menjawab setiap pertanyaanya dengan sangat logis dan apa adanya.

"Oh _gosh_ , seharusnya aku benar-benar mengganti asistenku ini. _So annoying_!" rutuk Hiruma.

Mamori hanya cuek dengan rutukan Hiruma. Hiruma yang kesal akhirnya memilih berjalan untuk membeli roti. Jika dipikir-pikir sebenarnya tidak masalah untuk Mamori jika hanya sekedar membelikan roti bagi Hiruma namun yang menjadi masalahnya adalah Hiruma selalu semaunya dalam menyuruhnya. Benar-benar, Mamori kesal karena ulah Hiruma tersebut.

"Aku tidak akan membagimu," ucap Hiruma sambil memakan dengan santai rotinya. Ia lalu mengibas-ngibaskan aroma roti yang sedap itu ke depan wajah Mamori. Membuat Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan wajah berkerut-kerut.

Tepat setelah Hiruma menghabiskan rotinya, pangilan kepada penumpang yang akan berangkat menuju New York terdengar. Hiruma langsung mengambil ranselnya dan berjalan duluan tanpa menunggu Mamori.

"Aku yang di sebelah jendela," ucap Hiruma ketika mereka akan menduduki bangku pesawat. Di dalam satu baris terdapat tiga bangku dan Mamori duduk di tengah. Mamori menatapnya sebal namun ia mengalah. Hiruma langsung duduk di sana dan melepaskan kacamatanya kembali. Mamori duduk di sebelahnya.

"Manajer, perjalanan dari Tokyo ke New York memakan waktu berapa jam?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Hiruma malas. "Kau hitung saja sendiri nanti. Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, kau itu sangat berisik," sambung Hiruma. Ia memasangkan _headset_ ke telinganya dan mendengarkan lagu. Mamori menatapnya sebal. Sungguh, Hiruma bukanlah contoh atasan yang baik. Itu yang Mamori tidak suka dari Hiruma. Dia sama sekali tidak sopan dan menyebalkan.

Perjalanan sudah berlangsung selama tiga jam, Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Ia sangat gelisa karena penumpang di sebelahnya terus saja meliriknya. Di sebelah Mamori duduk laki-laki yang berumur berkisar empat puluh tahunan. Entah apa yang ia lihat dari Mamori, Mamori bisa merasakan orang tersebut terus meliriknya. Apa mungkin orang tersebut kagum dengan kecantikan Mamori atau apa itu, entahlah Mamori tidak tahu yang pasti Mamori sangat tidak nyaman dibuatnya.

"Manajer," pangil Mamori pelan. Hiruma yang tidak tidur dan sedang membaca majalah menoleh dan menatap Mamori datar.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Manajer' aku terdengar tua dengan sebutan itu, sialan," kesal Hiruma yang entah kenapa sekarang tidak menyukai pangilan itu.

"Jadi aku harus memanggil anda dengan sebutan apa?" tanya Mamori polos. Mata _almond_ -nya menatap Hiruma dengan fokusnya.

"Cukup seperti biasa, 'Aku dan Kau' ya…hanya seperti itu saja," jawab Hiruma. Mamori menyetujuinya karena memang ia tidak terlalu suka bersikap formal kepada Hiruma dari awal.

"Baiklah, terima kasih," jawab Mamori. "Aku boleh minta tolong kepadamu," bisik Mamori kepada Hiruma. Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak biasa Mamori meminta tolong kepadanya seperti itu. Hiruma tidak yakin bisa menolong Mamori.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak ingin menolongmu," jawab Hiruma dan langsung membuat Mamori menatapnya kesal.

"Baiklah, ya sudah kau lanjutkan saja membacamu. Aku tidak akan menggangumu," jawab Mamori akhirnya. Percuma meminta tolong kepada Hiruma. Mamori memilih menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Ia berusaha tidak menganggap laki-laki yang berada di sebelahnya dan terus meliriknya itu ada.

Satu jam perjalanan Mamori tetap saja gelisa. Ia terus saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Laki-laki aneh yang berada di sebelah Mamori nampak tertidur, kepalanya menyandar dan hampir saja menyender di bahu Mamori. Hiruma tengah bermain game di gadgednya.

"Hei kau bisa diam dan tidak gelisa. Dari tadi kau bergerak terus seperti ayam sialan yang akan dipotong," kesal Hiruma yang merasa terganggu dengan kegelisahaan Mamori. Hiruma menatap Mamori tidak suka. Ia memincingkan matanya.

"Maaf," jawab Mamori singkat dan dengan wajah menyedihkan. Hiruma lalu melihat kepala lelaki yang berada di samping Mamori tadi menyentuh bahu Mamori. Ia masih tertidur. Mamori langsung mengerutkan wajahnya. Hiruma yang melihatnya ingin tertawa.

"Hiruma," rengek Mamori. Wajah Mamori benar-benar menyedihkan. Lihatlah, Mamori tidak seperti Mamori yang biasanya. Dia bahkan terlihat kekanak-kanakan saat ini.

"Rasakan, itu hukuman untukmu karena tadi menolak perintahku, sialan!" ucap Hiruma dengan puasnya. Ia lalu melanjutkan permainan gamenya tanpa memperdulikan Mamori. Mamori dengan satu jarinya mencoba menyingkirkan kepala laki-laki itu dari bahunya.

Perjalanan masih panjang, Mamori tidak sanggup jika lelaki itu meliriknya atau melakukan hal aneh lagi. Mamori akhirnya memutuskan untuk ke toilet. Hiruma hanya menatap Mamori yang berdiri lalu berjalan. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, lelaki yang tadi berada di sebelah Mamori terbangun dan ia ke toilet sama seperti Mamori. Hiruma mengernyit heran sambil memandangi laki-laki itu dengan aneh.

Karena merasa ada yang jangal, Hiruma memutuskan untuk ke toilet. Benar saja, di sana ia melihat Mamori tengah dibekap oleh laki-laki tadi, firasatnya memang tepat. Hiruma membulatkan matanya melihat itu. Lelaki itu terlihat ingin melecehkan Mamori. Bagaimana Hiruma tidak menganggapnya terlihat melecehkan Mamori. Satu tangan laki-laki itu memegang dada Mamori dan satu tangannya membekap mulut Mamori. Mamori berusaha melepaskannya dan terlihat ingin berteriak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sialan, brengsek!" teriak Hiruma. Ia langsung saja menarik laki-laki itu agar menjauhi Mamori, setelahnya Hiruma memukul laki-laki itu satu kali. Mamori terlihat gemetaran. Ia langsung terduduk.

Lelaki tadi langsung keluar dari toilet dan pergi. Hiruma tidak mengejarnya karena Hiruma yakin ia pasti bisa bertemu dengan laki-laki tadi mengingat mereka duduk dalam satu baris. Lagipulah sangat tidak enak membuat keributan di dalam pesawat, akan sangat menganggu kenyamanan penumpang lain. Hiruma mendekati Mamori, ia duduk di depan Mamori. Mamori masih gemetaran namun ia sadar yang ada di depannya adalah Hiruma.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Dia melakukan apa saja kepadamu?" tanya Hiruma dengan hati-hati. Mamori masih bergetar. Rasa trauma tentu saja menghantuinya. Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma.

"Ayo cepat kita kembali. Di sini sangat tidak nyaman," ajak Hiruma. Hiruma menyodorkan tangannya untuk membantu Mamori berdiri. Mamori masih diam tidak menerimanya. Mamori menatap takut Hiruma.

"Jangan takut, aku akan melindungimu darinya," ucapan Hiruma itu membuat Mamori menatap Hiruma. Gemetar di tubuhnya mulai hilang. Benar, Hiruma bisa melindunginya dan Mamori yakin Hiruma tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

Mamori menerima uluran tangan Hiruma. Hiruma merasakan tangan Mamori sangat dingin. Tangan itu masih gemetar. Ia tidak tega melihat gadis itu ketakutan, mata _almond_ -nya itu penuh dengan rasa was-was. Tunggu saja, Hiruma akan memberikan orang tersebut pelajaran setelah mereka sampai di bandara Jhon F. Kennedy, New York nanti.

"Aku takut," ucap Mamori masih sedikit gemetaran. Meskipun Hiruma tidak terlalu menyukai Mamori namun ia tetaplah manusia yang perduli dengan seorang wanita dan terlebih wanita tersebut tersakiti.

"Ayo kita kembali, aku berjanji aku akan membalaskan perbuatannya untukmu nanti," kata Hiruma sambil membantu Mamori berdiri. Mamori berdiri meskipun kakinya masih terasa lemas. Hiruma membantunya. Mamori berpikir Hiruma adalah orang yang baik dibalik semua sikap menyebalkannya itu.

Mereka sampai di tempat duduk. Hiruma menatap tajam laki-laki tadi. Ia berpura-pura tidur untuk menghindari apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan kepadanya. Hiruma yakin ia tidak akan melepaskannya. Mamori yang melihat lali-laki itu langsung menundukan wajahnya dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Hiruma.

"Pindahlah di sana. Kau tidak boleh duduk di sini lagi," ucap Hiruma yang menyuruh Mamori untuk duduk di dekat jendela. Mamori menurut dan ia duduk. Hiruma menatapnya sebentar sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sebaiknya kau tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu," sambung Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil selimut yang tersedia di pesawat lalu ia menyelimuti Mamori.

Mata Mamori menatap Hiruma. Apa yang Mamori pikirkan saat ini adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan tentang Hiruma sebelumnya. Hiruma membalas tatapan tersebut dan ia rasakan ia tenggelam dalam mata _almond_ itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin dia lakukan kepadaku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku… aku takut," ucap Mamori dengan suara parau.

"Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin tertarik dengan tua bangka sialan seperti itu. Dia memang terlihat hidung belang. Tenanglah, setelah sampai aku akan mengurusnya. Kau tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan menjagamu," ucap Hiruma menenangkan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kau jangan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadanya," ucap Mamori lagi. Hiruma tidak mengangguk maupun mengeleng. Ia hanya menatap Mamori datar.

Setelah memastikan Mamori tertidur Hiruma menyenderkan tubuhnya ke senderan kursi. Ia melihat laki-laki tua itu melirik Mamori yang tertidur. Hiruma menatapnya dengan bengis. Seringai setan khas yang ia miliki membuat Hiruma semakin menyeramkan.

"Setelah turun dari pesawat ini. Kau berurusan denganku. Lihat apa yang akan aku lakukan kepadamu, brengsek," desis Hiruma tepat di telinga orang tersebut.

.

* * *

.

Pesawat baru saja _landing_ , Hiruma segera membangunkan Mamori dengan cepat. Para penumpang dengan bergegas turun dari pesawat setelah memastikan jika tidak ada barang-barang yang tertinggal. Orang yang melecehkan Mamori tadi dengan cepatnya berjalan melewati lorong-lorong kursi dan menyalip beberapa penumpang lain. Hiruma dengan sigap langsung mengejarnya. Hiruma tidak akan melepaskannya semudah itu. Mamori menyusul Hiruma setelah memastikan ia tidak meninggalkan barangnya di pesawat. Mamori khawatir dengan apa yang akan Hiruma lakukan.

"Jangan kau kira kau bisa lari semudah itu!" cegat Hiruma sebelum laki-laki itu menuruni tangga. Hiruma memegang bahu laki-laki itu dan membalikannya ke hadapannya. Hiruma langsung memukulnya kembali. Beberapa pukulan ia berikan ke wajah laki-laki itu. Pramugari dan penumpang-penumpang lain yang melihat itu terlihat histeris. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Tua bangka sialan ini telah melecehkan temanku. Dia melakukannya di toilet sewaktu penerbangan!" kata Hiruma sambil memegang kerah baju laki-laki tua tadi. Wajah laki-laki itu sudah berlumuran darah akibat pukulan Hiruma. Ia sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi.

"Hiruma, hentikan. Sudahlah, kau jangan membuat masalah lagi!" kata Mamori yang langsung menghampiri Hiruma.

"Aku tidak sedang membuat masalah! Aku sedang membelahmu, sialan! Apa aku bisa diam saja jika hal tadi benar-benar terjadi kepadamu! Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak akan diam-diam saja dan aku bahkan akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar memukulnya!" jawab Hiruma. Tepat saat itu petugas keamanan datang untuk mengatasi apa yang terjadi.

Mamori terdiam memikirkan perkataan Hiruma. Satu lagi yang ia tahu mengenai Hiruma sekarang ini. Meskipun awalnya Hiruma tidak pernah sopan kepada siapa pun atau selalu bertingkah ala Amerika, kini ia sedikit terlihat berubah. Hiruma lebih perduli kepada sekitarnya dan itu kepada Mamori yang notabene asisten menyebalkan menurut anggapan Hiruma.

Petugas keamanan di bandara Jhon F. Kennedy membawa laki-laki tadi beserta Hiruma ke ruang pemeriksaan yang berada di pos keamanan bandara Jhon F. Kennedy tersebut. Hiruma langsung menarik tangan Mamori untuk segera mengikutinya. Para penumpang lain melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dari pesawat tersebut.

"Lihat akibat ulahmu. Kau akan berurusan dengan petugas keamanan, seharusnya kau membiarkan hal itu. Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Mamori sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Hiruma.

"Aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi petugas keamanan sialan, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula aku tidak akan membiarkan orang sialan itu lari. Dia sudah melecehkanmu," kata Hiruma. Mamori menurut saja. Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi misalnya Hiruma tidak ada menolongnya. Ternyata Hiruma bermanfaat bagi Mamori.

Selama di dalam ruang pemeriksaan tersebut Hiruma ditanyai banyak hal dan ia menjawab apa adanya. Laki-laki tua tadi sudah mendapat pengobatan dan ia mengaku jika ia tertarik dengan Mamori karena melihat fisik Mamori yang cantik. Laki-laki tua itu akhirnya dibebaskan atas permintaan Mamori. Mamori tidak ingin terlibat masalah selama ia berada di luar negeri dan Mamori mengambil jalan damai meskipun Hiruma sulit untuk menerima keputusan Mamori.

"Mr. Hiruma, sebaiknya anda menjaga kekasih anda yang cantik ini. Kurasa bukan hanya satu orang ini yang tertarik kepadanya jadi saya sarankan anda untuk benar-benar menjaganya agar ia tidak diambil oleh orang lain dan kejadian seperti tadi terulang kembali," ucap petugas tersebut dalam bahasa Inggris. Ia mengatakan jika Mamori adalah kekasihnya. Hmm.. Ya, wajar saja petugas tersebut berangapan seperti itu. Hiruma dan Mamori saat ini lebih mirip terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih daripada atasan dan bawahan.

"Dia hanya asistenku dan kami tidak lebih dari itu," ucap Hiruma dengan cepat. Mamori setuju, Hiruma harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada petugas keamanan tersebut.

"Oh, saya pikir dia adalah kekasih anda. Anda terlihat serasi sekali dengannya," jawab petugas itu lagi sambil tertawa. Ia mencoba untuk bercanda kepada Hiruma. Hiruma hanya menyungingkan seringainya tapi tidak dengan Mamori.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusan mereka di bandara, Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk menuju hotel. Hotel yang mereka tempati berada di kawasan monumen Word Trade Center, The Millenium Hilton adalah nama hotel tersebut. Dari sana kita bisa melihat bekas tempat dua gedung kembar tertinggi di dunia itu berdiri.

"Kamar kita bersebelahan," kata Hiruma setelah ia melihat nomor kamar yang tertera di kartunya.

"Kau akan tinggal di hotel?" tanya Mamori. Mereka sedang menaiki lift untuk menuju lantai delapan gedung tersebut.

"Aku lebih senang tinggal di apartementku. Apartementku tidak terlalu jauh dari sini _and yes, I should visit my family because I miss my family so much,_ " kata Hiruma sambil memandangi dirinya di pantulan dinding lift.

"Terima kasih, terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, Hiruma- _kun_ ," kata Mamori akhirnya. Ia ingat, ia belum berterima kasih kepada Hiruma.

"Kau harus mentraktirku sebagai balasannya. Semua yang aku lakukan tidak gratis," jawab Hiruma dan itu membuat Mamori melebarkan matanya.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori tidak percaya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sialan. Aku ini tidak benar-benar jahat serta menyebalkan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jika aku tidak baik mana mungkin aku mau menolongmu," jawab Hiruma dengan nada seperti biasanya. Nada yang terdengar sombong.

"Ya, aku rasa benar. Kau bukanlah orang yang jahat. Jika kau orang yang jahat kau pastilah sudah membunuh orang dan tidak akan menolong orang. Tetapi jika kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan, itu benar sekali. Kau adalah orang yang menyebalkan namun sebenarnya sangat baik," jawab Mamori jujur.

Hiruma takjub dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Mamori. Ia begitu jujur dan tidak pernah malu mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Jadi seperti itu pandangan Mamori terhadapnya, selama ini Hiruma selalu menganggap Mamori adalah seorang gadis yang tidak menyukainya karena awal pertemuan mereka. Tepat saat itu dentingan halus berbunyi menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan mereka. Hiruma membawa ranselnya dan kopernya sendiri. Sama halnya seperti Mamori, Mamori membawa barang-barangnya sendiri.

"Ini kunci kamarmu. Panggil aku jika ada yang kau butuhkan atau kemana pun kau pergi. Kau sama sekali tidak mengenal negara ini jadi jangan pergi sendiri tanpa aku. Mengerti, kau harus mematuhi perintah atasanmu. Aku tidak akan menolongmu untuk yang kedua kalinya jika hal yang sama terjadi," ucap Hiruma sambil menyerahkan kunci kamar Mamori dan setelahnya Hiruma menuju kamarnya lalu masuk.

Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Ia takutkan apa yang diperbincangkannya bersama Karin kemarin benar-benar terjadi. Bagaimana jika mereka terlibat cinta? Apa yang harus Mamori lakukan? Menerima kenyataan seperti perkataannya?

Mamori tidak ingin memikirkannya. Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Mamori berniat istirahat sejenak karena ia mengalami _jet-lag_ dan besok pagi-pagi mereka akan memulai pertemuan rapat di _conference room_ Millenium Hilton. Setidaknya Mamori bisa tidur siang dengan nyenyak sedikit.

.

* * *

.

Mamori terbangun karena ada yang mengetuk pintu kamar hotelnya. Mamori juga mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang memanggilnya. Mamori yang masih setengah mengantuk memutuskan menjawab telpon terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka pintu.

"Buka pintumu sekarang, sialan," kata Hiruma di dalam telpon.

Mamori mengusap wajahnya sebentar. Ia baru tertidur selama dua jam. Baju yang Mamori kenakan masih sama seperti baju tadi. Mamori langsung tertidur begitu ia memasuki kamar. Mamori membuka pintu kamarnya. Hiruma langsung mendapati wajah Mamori yang terlihat lelah. Mata _almond_ itu masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Ternyata seperti ini wajah aslimu," ucap Hiruma sambil melihat Mamori. Mamori hanya diam dan melengos saja.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori. Mamori membuka lebar pintu kamarnya dan Hiruma dapat melihat ruang kamar hotel Mamori.

"Aku ingin makan siang. Apa kau tidak lapar. Aku sangat lapar," jawab Hiruma.

Mamori merasakan perutnya juga lapar. Ini bahkan sudah pukul satu siang. Perutnya terakhir diisi ketika sarapan pagi, itu pun hanya sekedar makan roti yang mereka beli di bandara setelah insiden tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk makan siang sama seperti Hiruma.

"Aku juga lapar. Hm, aku boleh ikut makan siang bersamamu?" tanya Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Untuk apa aku mengetuk pintumu seperti ini jika aku tidak akan mengajakmu, sialan," jawab Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori.

"Aku belum mandi," kata Mamori merasa tidak enak. Hiruma terlihat sudah segar dan pakaiannya kali ini lebih santai. Hanya memakai kaos oblong dan sepan jeans.

Hiruma melihat jam tangannya dan ia kembali menatap Mamori datar. Penampilan Mamori benar-benar kacau dan ia tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian karena membawa manusia yang lebih terlihat seperti _zombie_ saat ini.

"Adikku sudah menunggu di bawah, kau bawa saja baju ganti. Kau bisa mandi di rumahku nanti," kata Hiruma yang kali ini masuk kedalam kamar Mamori.

"Adikmu? Mengapa dia kesini? Di rumahmu?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Aku ingin menemui keluargaku. Apa kau pikir tidak kembali ke New York selama tiga bulan lebih membuatku tidak rindu dengan keluargaku. Ya, adikku ada di sini sekarang dan ia sedang menjemputku untuk pulang kerumahku. Dan kau bawa pakaianmu, mandi saja di rumahku," jawab Hiruma dengan lengkap atas pertanyaan Mamori.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku untuk menemui keluargamu. Kau bisa pergi sendiri saja," tolak Mamori yang merasa tidak enak.

"Jika ada apa-apa denganmu seperti tadi siapa yang akan membantumu. Hanya aku yang kau kenal disini, lagipulah apa masalahnya aku mengajakmu kerumahku. _Mommy_ -ku tidak akan histeris melihatmu karena kau bukan kekasihku," jawab Hiruma.

"Bukan hanya masalah itu saja. Aku ini hanya asistenmu, rasanya tidak enak menganggu pertemuanmu dengan keluargamu. Terlebih aku tidak terlalu mengenalmu dan dekat denganmu. Hanya persoalan itu saja," ucap Mamori. Mamori mengaruk-garuk kepalanya yang cukup gatal karena ia memang belum mandi dari kemarin siang.

"Tidak perlu berpikir panjang, sialan. Aku sangat tidak suka isi pikiranmu yang aneh itu. Sena akan mengomel lebih panjang lagi jika aku tidak turun dalam sepuluh menit," kali ini Hiruma bertolak pinggang sambil memandangi Mamori yang masih berdiri di depannya.

"Baiklah, tetapi ini karena kau yang terus memaksaku. Dan aku benar-benar tidak harus mandi?" tanya Mamori lagi.

"Ya kau bisa mandi di rumahku nanti. Tenang saja, dirumahku banyak air kau bisa mandi sepuasnya bahkan berenang jika kau mau," jawab Hiruma asal. Mamori lalu mengambil pakaiannya dan ia memasukannya kedalam tasnya. Mamori membawa peralatan mandinya dan juga ponselnya.

"You- _nii_ , _she's your girlfriend, right?_ " tanya Sena setelah Hiruma bertemu dirinya di mobil.

" _No_ , dia asistenku. Apakah _Mommy_ tidak mengatakannya kepadamu," jawab Hiruma setelah ia duduk. Mamori duduk di belakang. Ia tersenyum kepada Sena.

Satu hal yang Mamori lihat dari Sena, ia tidak cukup mirip dengan Hiruma. Dari matanya, bibir, hidung serta bentuk wajah mereka terlihat seperti bukan kakak beradik, tetapi dibanding Hiruma, sepertinya Sena terlihat jauh lebih ramah –meskipun Mamori mengakui jika Hiruma jauh lebih tampan daripada adiknya. Matanya hangat menatap Mamori dan senyumnya lebar.

"Eh, Hallo. Aku adiknya, namaku Sena. _Nice to met you_ , _Neechan_ ," kata Sena sambil tersenyum kepada Mamori. Benar tebakan Mamori, Sena memang lebih ramah daripada kakaknya.

"Hallo, namaku Mamori Anezaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu Sena- _kun_ ," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum ramah.

"You- _nii_ , _I think Mom would be hysterical to see it because Neechan…hmm…so pretty_ ," Sena mengucapkan kata tersebut membuat Hiruma mendesah.

"Sudahlah ayo cepatlah. Aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu _Mom, Dad and Suzuna_ sialan. Atau aku yang akan menyetir," ucap Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum kecil mendengar percakapan kedua kakak beradik ini. Mamori berpikir pastilah keluarga Hiruma adalah keluarga yang hangat. Kenapa dia sedikit gugup saat ini pikir Mamori.

Mamori memperhatikan setiap jalanan di Manhattan ia terkagum-kagum dengan bangunan-bangunan pencakar langit tersebut. Ia akan menceritakan kepada Karin betapa indahnya kota New York nanti setelah ia pulang. Mereka melewati daerah Lower Manhattan, daerah SoHo yang terkenal dengan pusat perbelanjaannya, daerah Midtown yang penuh dengan gedung-gedung tinggi serta jalanan yang lebar, melewati Upper Manhattan dan terakhir mereka memasuki jalan yang cukup kecil di daerah Grand Ave, tepatnya di St. Bronx. Disana ada rumah berpagar berwarna coklat dengan pekarangan yang subur di depannya.

Rumah tersebut bergaya klasik dengan dinding berlipit dan terlihat seperti papan. Dindingnya berwarna coklat agak tua dan perpaduan putih susu pada tiang-tiangnya. Rumah tiga tingkat tersebut cukup besar serta sangat asri. Ada dua mobil yang terparkir di sana ketika memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

"Ayo masuklah, ini rumah orang tuaku," ajak Hiruma sambil membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jangan malu-malu, _Neechan_. _Mommy_ kami adalah orang yang sangat menyenangkan dan kau tidak akan menyesal bertemu dengannya. Oh ya, _Neechan_ kau jangan kaget jika melihatnya histeris nanti," kata Sena berbicara panjang lebar.

Mamori berpikir ada apa dengan ibu Hiruma yang jika melihatnya mungkin dia akan histeris. Apakah Hiruma sudah menceritakan banyak hal tentang dirinya kepada ibunya. Oh _dear_ , apa maksudnya ini. Dia hanya asisten Hiruma dan tugas mereka saat ini adalah untuk menghadiri rapat besar bukan untuk berkenalan dengan keluarga Hiruma.

"Youichi, oh, _my Son, long time no see you. Mommy miss you so much, darling_ ," ucap ibu Hiruma ketika ia melihat Hiruma baru memasuki rumahnya ia juga langsung memeluk anaknya. Mereka benar-benar telah menjadi keluarga barat pikir Mamori.

Setelah memeluk Hiruma, pandangan mata ibunya beralih ke Mamori. Ia langsung tersenyum cerah melihat diri Mamori. Ibu Hiruma sangat cantik. Sungguh, wajar kedua anaknya sangat tampan. Wajahnya awet muda dan senyumnya sangat cerah. Berbeda sekali dengan anaknya, Youichi Hiruma.

"Oh, calon menantuku. Aku sudah lama sekali menunggu kehadiranmu. Youichi banyak bercerita tentangmu di telpon, kau… kau sama persis cantiknya seperti yang ia katakan kepadaku," ucapan ibu Hiruma tersebut membuat Mamori membulatkan matanya. Ia menoleh cepat kepada Hiruma menuntut penjelasan tentang perkataan ibunya.

.

 **TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on 'Eyeshield 21' by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

 **Main Cast : Youichi Hiruma, Mamori Anezaki**

 **Extended Cast : Karin Koizumi, Sena Kobayakawa, Suzuna Taki**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Alternate Universe**

 **Rate : T**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"Jadi kalian sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan. _Mom_ sangat senang mengetahui You- _nii_ sudah punya kekasih di Jepang," kata Suzuna sewaktu Mamori selesai mandi. Suzuna adalah adik Hiruma yang paling bungsu. Ia juga sangat cantik dan mirip seperti ibu mereka.

"Tidak, sungguh kami sama sekali tidak mempunyai hubungan. Aku dan Hiruma hanya asisten dan atasan. Hanya itu saja," jawab Mamori sambil menyisir rambutnya. Suzuna tersenyum melihat Mamori. Ia lalu memperhatikan wajah Mamori dengan seksama sampai Mamori merasa heran.

"Mamo- _nee_ , kau tahu jika sekarang aku mulai memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang aku tahu," kata Suzuna sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Mamori tidak mengerti.

"Aku tahu tipe ideal You- _nii_ dan aku rasa aku menemukannya di dalam dirimu. Ya _well_ , meskipun tidak banyak namun aku bisa melihatnya sekali lihat jika Mamo- _nee_ mempunyai sedikit tipe Kakakku," jawab Suzuna.

Pupil mata Mamori mengecil mendengar perkataan Suzuna, sudah cukup kaget dengan perkataan ibu Hiruma sewaktu ia datang dan saat ini ia dikagetkan kembali oleh kata-kata Suzuna. Sebenarnya apa yang Hiruma ceritakan tentang dirinya kepada keluarganya. Mamori belum sempat bertanya karena Hiruma sibuk bermanjaan dengan ibunya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Apa yang dimiliki Mamori sehingga adik Hiruma mengatakan jika Mamori memiliki sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang termasuk kedalam tipe Hiruma.

"Mata _almond_ itu. You- _nii_ sangat suka wanita yang memiliki mata indah dan bisa tengelam jika menatap matanya. Mamo- _nee_ , matamu sangat indah dan aku tidak meragukan mengapa You- _nii_ menyukaimu," jawab Suzuna. Oh _dear_ , Mamori seperti orang tolol saat ini ketika mengetahui kenyataan itu. Ia butuh Hiruma, butuh untuk menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau sepertinya terlihat akrab dengan gadis kecil menyebalkan itu," ucap Hiruma yang kini bersandar di tiang pintu. Ia tengah melihat Mamori dan Suzuna yang sedang mengobrol. Tidak disangka Hiruma jika Mamori bisa cepat akrab dengan Suzuna.

"You- _nii_ , _you like gosh_!" kata Suzuna yang kaget mendengar perkataan Hiruma.

" _Sorry,_ " kata Hiruma tanpa rasa bersalah. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. " _Suzuna, you should help Mom to prepare lunch,_ " lanjut Hiruma. Suzuna menatap kakak sulungnya itu dengan pandangan kesal lalu ia menurut.

" _Okay, i know You_ - _nii want making out with Mamo-nee, right?_ " ucap Suzuna mengoda. Hiruma memukul kepala Suzuna dengan telapak tangannya dan Suzuna terus saja mengodanya. Mamori masih diam di tempatnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju kepada satu hal.

"Sekarang tanyakan apa yang ingin kau tanyakan dan aku akan menjawabnya," kata Hiruma setelah Suzuna keluar dari kamarnya. Hiruma tahu pastilah di otak Mamori ada pertanyaan yang sangat menganjal.

"Apa saja yang sudah kau ceritakan kepada Ibumu tentangku?" tanya Mamori dengan tegas. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang sangat ia ingin tanyakan dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Aku sudah tahu jika itu adalah pertanyaan yang akan kau tanyakan," jawab Hiruma sambil duduk di kasur adiknya.

"Lalu jelaskan kepadaku apa maksudnya ini," ucap Mamori. Ia tidak sabar ingin mengetahui jawabannya.

"Aku memang bercerita kepada _Mom_ mengenai dirimu. Betapa menyebalkannya dirimu, cerewet, dan kurang ajarnya mulutmu itu kepadaku. Aku mengakui memang jika aku menceritakan kepada _Mom_ mengenai fisik sialanmu. Ya, aku mengatakan memang kau cantik, sudah kukatakan di awal pertemuan jika kau cantik namun menyebalkan dan mengenai perkataan _Mom_ yang mengatakan kau adalah calon menantunya, itu hanya perkataan yang selalu ia katakan jika ada teman wanita yang kerumah. Kau tidak perlu heran dengan hal itu. _Mom_ ku memang sering histeris melihat aku membawa teman wanita sialan kerumah," jawab Hiruma atas pertanyaan Mamori.

Mamori mengigit bibirnya. Jujur, ia belum mempercayai perkataan Hiruma tersebut. Bagaimana dengan perkataan Suzuna mengenai tipe ideal Hiruma yang disebutkannya tadi. Haruskah Mamori menanyakan hal itu juga kepada Hiruma. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat Mamori memutuskan untuk bertanya karena saat ini Hiruma sedang bersedia menjawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Adikmu… Suzuna maksudku, dia mengatakan kepadaku tentang tipe idealmu. Tipe idealmu mirip denganku, kau menyukai mata _almond_. Dia menemukannya di dalam diriku. Aku tidak ingin rasa penasaranku semakin memuncak. Jadi aku menanyakannya, Apakah aku memang tipe idealmu?" kata Mamori yang masih mengigit bibirnya sedikit-sedikit. Mamori menyesali perkataanya tersebut. Ia sekarang terlihat seperti sedang mengatakan cinta kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma menyatukan kedua jari tangannya lalu menopangkannya ke dagunya. Ia memandangi Mamori yang sangat ingin tahu jawabannya. Mengenai Suzuna, Hiruma akan memberinya pelajaran nanti karena sudah membocorkan tipe idealnya kepada Mamori.

"Apakah menurutmu itu memang kau?" tanya Hiruma yang kini mulai berdiri. Ia mendekati Mamori dan berdiri tepat di depan Mamori.

"Bukan maksudku untuk besar kepala atau pun percaya diri. Jujur saja, aku merasa menyesal mengikutimu sampai kemari dan berkenalan dengan keluargamu jika keluargamu menganggap aku ini kekasihmu atau apalah sebutan yang tepat. Aku hanya asistenmu dan tidak lebih serta jika kau berpikir saat ini aku sedang merasa gugup itu benar sekali karena aku tidak tahu apa pun lalu tiba-tiba Ibumu mengatakan aku adalah calon menantunya" ucap Mamori dengan jujur.

Hiruma memandanginya. Mamori selalu saja pintar berbicara dan selalu jujur dengan ucapannya tanpa malu atau memandang Hiruma adalah atasannya. Tiba-tiba saja di dalam benak Hiruma timbul ide konyol untuk mengerjai Mamori. Konyol, itu setidaknya menurut pemikiran Hiruma.

"Aku ingin tahu apakah kau ini benar-benar tipe idealku atau bukan. Karena yang aku tahu selama ini aku tidak menyukaimu, sialan," ucap Hiruma sambil sedikit mencibir. Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Ini seolah-olah ia yang mengatakan perasaanya kepada Hiruma.

"Maaf, apa maksudmu sebenarnya. Aku sedang tidak mengatakan jika aku menyukaimu. Kau jangan menangkap perkataanku ini seolah aku sedang mengatakan jika aku mencintaimu dan aku tidak sedang memancingmu untuk mengatakan kau juga mencintaiku, kurasa kau adalah orang yang pintar jadi tidak mungkin kau salah menangkap maksudku yang sebenarnya kecuali kau sendiri yang sedang merayuku saat ini," kesal Mamori. Hiruma sedang mempermainkannya.

Hiruma terkekeh geli. Mamori berhasil membaca apa yang ia rencanakan. Gadis itu sungguh cerdas pikir Hiruma. Tetapi Hiruma tidak akan menyerah untuk mengerjai Mamori. Tba-tiba saja Hiruma merasa menjahili Mamori seperti biasa adalah sebuah kebutuhannya.

"You- _nii_ , apa kalian tidak ingin makan siang?" tanya Suzuna yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Katakan kepada _Mom_ sebentar lagi kami akan turun. Aku harus mengurusi asisten menyebalkan ini dulu," jawab Hiruma. Mamori membulatkan matanya dan ia menatap Hiruma kejam. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah Suzuna dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan turun bersamamu," ucap Mamori yang memutuskan untuk turun.

"Tidak, urusanmu denganku belum selesai. Suzuna, kau turun saja duluan. Kami akan menyusul," ucap Hiruma yang menarik tangan Mamori agar tidak mengikuti Suzuna. Suzuna tersenyum ganjil namun ia menuruti perkataan kakaknya tersebut.

"Oke, _well_ selesaikan urusan kalian cepat. Kami sudah lapar menunggu kalian untuk makan," ucap Suzuna dengan tawa mengodanya. Setelah kepergian Suzuna kembali ke lantai bawah. Mamori ingin sekali memukul atasnnya itu dengan apa saja yang ada di depannya.

"Kau ingin tahu tipe idealku seperti apa? Aku akan memberitahumu dan kuyakinkan jika itu bukan dirimu, wanita sialan," ucap Hiruma dengan seringainya. Lalu dengan cepat Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori. Ia melumatnya dalam-dalam. Mamori shock dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Mamori terlalu shock sampai ia tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya diam. Ia membiarkan Hiruma menciumnya dan membiarkan bibir Hiruma melumat bibirnya. Ia juga membiarkan lidah Hiruma menjelajahi mulutnya, mengabsen satu persatu giginya. Mamori terus diam dan itu membuat Hiruma semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Hiruma bahkan menjatuhkan tubuh mereka ke atas kasur. Ia semakin liar menguasai Mamori. Sampai akhirnya Mamori mendorong tubuh Hiruma setelah ia mengumpulkan dan menyimpulkan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi Hiruma tidak melepaskannya, justru semakin menekan Mamori. Mamori kembali berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari Hiruma.

"Kau…" kata Mamori tertahan. Mamori _shock_ berat. Tunggu, ini aneh kenapa Mamori hanya diam? Dia sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa pun terhadap Hiruma.

"Aku menyukai wanita sialan yang pintar berciuman dan melakukan _french kiss_ , kau hanya diam saja dan itu artinya kau bukan termasuk tipeku. Kau sudah tahu jawabanku dan mengenai perkataan _Mom_ serta Suzuna sialan itu, mereka hanya bercanda. Ayo turun, keluargaku sudah lapar menunggu kita, wanita sialan," ucap Hiruma tanpa dosa. Mamori ternganga hebat dibuatnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumku?" tanya Mamori sambil menatap Hiruma.

"Hal itu biasa di sini, sekarang kita sedang berada di Amerika. Jadi sifatku juga berubah sesuai tempat dan keadaan," jawab Hiruma enteng. Mamori membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dengan perkataan Hiruma. Hiruma tidak menjawab alasan sebenarnya, Mamori tahu itu. Hiruma kembali ke sifat asalnya selama ini, berbeda dengan Hiruma beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Brengsek!" ketus Mamori. Hiruma hanya tersenyum mencibir dan ia melanjutkan langkahnya keluar dari kamar Suzuna.

Mamori menatap punggung Hiruma yang menjauh. Mamori ternganga dibuatnya, Hiruma dengan seenaknya mencium bibirnya dan itu hanya terlihat biasa bagi Hiruma, tetapi tidak dengan Mamori. Mamori tahu budaya Amerika memang biasa dalam hal seperti itu, tapi tidak bagi Mamori yang orang Jepang –Ya, meskipun ia masih berdarah Amerika. Ia merasa seperti ia kembali dilecehkan namun kali ini ia tidak merasa takut.

"Kurang ajar, aku benar-benar terlihat seperti menyukainya. Kenapa aku hanya diam saja. Seharusnya aku menolak," ucap Mamori sambil megelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Dimana Mamori Anezaki calon menantuku?" tanya ibu Hiruma ketika Hiruma mendatangi meja makan dan hanya sendiri tanpa Mamori di belakangnya.

"Dia akan turun sebentar lagi dan _Mom_ , berhentilah menyebut semua wanita temanku yang datang kemari sebagai menantumu. Aku lelah menjelaskan kepada mereka mengenai sikap _Mom_ ," jawab Hiruma sambil menuangkan air minum di gelasnya dan minum.

Di meja makan itu ada Hiruma, ibunya, Sena serta Suzuna. Ayah Hiruma sedang bekerja pada jam-jam seperti ini. Mamori belum turun. Entah apa yang ia lakukan di kamar Suzuna. Ibu Hiruma menyuruh Suzuna untuk memanggil Mamori agar segera turun dan makan.

"Kau selalu membawa wanita Kaukasoid jika kesini serta beberapa suku Negro. Oke _Mom_ tidak terlalu suka Kaukasoid atau pun Negro, jadi pilih saja yang satu ini. Dia sama seperti kita orang Jepang serta ia sangat cantik. _Come'on_ Youichi, _Mom_ sangat ingin melihatmu memiliki kekasih lalu menikah," ucap ibunya dengan bersemangat.

"Kakeknya orang Amerika, dia masih berdarah campuran," ibunya mengangguk.

"Ya, itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Tapi dia tetap saja masih berdarah Jepang," ibunya tidak bisa dibantah lagi.

" _Mom, you always say like that_ ," kata Hiruma sambil menghembuskan nafasnya. Tepat saat itu Mamori bersama Suzuna tiba di ruang makan. Ibu Hiruma langsung menyuruhnya makan dengan semangat sekali. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil membalasnya. Ia lalu melirik Hiruma yang duduk di sampingnya. Hiruma membalas lirikan Mamori.

"Ayo makanlah yang banyak Mamori, kau harus kenyang agar mempunyai banyak energi. _Mom_ sangat senang jika kau menyukai masakan buatan _Mom_. Oh ya, bagaimana jika kalian menginap saja di rumah satu malam. Besok pagi-pagi kalian baru pergi. _Mom_ sangat merindukanmu Youichi," Mamori menghentikan gerakannya yang memegang sendok. Menginap di rumah Hiruma? Rencana yang sudah disusunnya sepertinya akan gagal total.

"Tentu saja _Mom_ , aku lebih senang tinggal di rumah dan memakan masakan buatan _Mom_ dibandingkan di hotel," jawab Hiruma tanpa memikirkan bagaimana dengan Mamori.

"Kau tentu tidak keberatan Mamori, tenang saja. Anggap rumah kami seperti rumahmu sendiri," ucap ibu Hiruma. Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil. Tidak sanggup menolak permintaan ibu Hiruma yang sangat baik.

"Terima kasih Bibi," jawab Mamori singkat. Hiruma meliriknya sekilas lagi. Ia tahu Mamori merasa tidak enak, tetapi ia tidak akan membiarkan Mamori kembali ke hotel.

"Mamo- _nee_ , kau bisa memakai pakaianku. Hm, atau kau ingin membelinya, You- _nii_ bisa menemanimu membeli pakaian nanti," celetuk Suzuna. Hiruma menatap adik bungsunya itu dengan kesal.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Maaf banyak merepotkan kalian. Aku bisa memakai pakaian ini untuk tidur," kata Mamori yang merasa tidak enak.

" _Neechan, you are girlfriend You_ - _nii, why do you feel shy? It's oke. Come'on if you feel shy to go with my You_ - _nii, I'm here,_ " ucap Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

" _Do you want see You_ - _nii_ _jealous? Oke do that and let's we see, whether my brother starting fall in love right now?_ " ucap Suzuna yang juga mengoda kakaknya.

"Jangan kau dengarkan perkataan kedua orang sialan itu. Mereka memang menyebalkan," ucap Hiruma sambil terus makan. Ibu Hiruma tersenyum senang melihat anaknya Hiruma seperti itu.

"Mamori, sisa dua hari setelah kalian melakukan rapat nanti kau ada pekerjaan lain?" tanya ibu Hiruma sambil menatap Mamori dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Mamori berpikir sejenak. Ia memang mempunyai rencana untuk berjalan-jalan di New York seorang diri tanpa Hiruma dan ia hanya mengandalkan teknologi Google Maps agar ia tidak tersesat. Lalu yang Mamori pikirkan saat ini mengapa ibu Hiruma menanyakan hal itu kepadanya.

"Ya, rencananya saya memang akan menghabiskan dengan berkeliling New York. Hanya ingin melihat kota New York," jawab Mamori akhirnya.

"Kau pasti akan jatuh cinta dengan New York jika kau tahu semua seluk beluk tempat yang menarik. Hm, kami berencana akan ke Forest Hills akhir minggu ini, kau mau ikut? Kami sangat tidak keberatan jika kau ikut dan pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau ada disana," tawar ibu Hiruma.

" _Mom_ , dia tidak bisa pergi. Banyak teman kantor yang menitip oleh-oleh kepadanya dan ia tidak akan melupakan itu. _Mom_ bisa mengajaknya lain kali," Mamori harus berterima kasih kepada Hiruma. Sungguh, ia merasa tidak enak jika harus ikut pergi bersama keluarga Hiruma.

"Lain kali? Apakah itu artinya kau akan mengajaknya kemari lagi nanti?" tanya ibu Hiruma dengan semangatnya. Sena dan Suzuna makan sambil tertawa-tawa melihat ibunya mengoda kakaknya tersebut. Wajah Mamori memerah, ini sangat memalukan pikir Mamori dan ia menyesal mengikuti Hiruma kerumahnya.

"Maaf Bibi, aku tidak bisa ikut pergi. Sungguh sangat menyesal rasanya menolak keinginan anda," jawab Mamori sopan. Ibu Hiruma membalasnya dengan senyuman ringan.

"Tidak masalah, jangan merasa tidak enak," ucap ibu Hiruma masih tersenyum. "Youichi, jika seperti itu kau tidak perlu ikut ke Forest Hills, kau temani Mamori berjalan-jalan. Dia adalah tamu di negara kita saat ini. Jangan menolak meskipun kau adalah atasannya," ucap ibu Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum kikuk mendengarnya. Kali ini apa alasannya untuk menolak.

" _Mom_ , kau sepertinya lebih menyayangi orang menyebalkan itu daripada aku anakmu ini," rutuk Hiruma sambil memainkan sendok serta garpunya.

"Tentu saja, dia calon menantuku jadi kau jangan heran. Oke, lanjutkan makan kalian. Mamori makanlah dengan banyak dan jangan malu-malu untuk menambah makanannya jika kau kurang," ibu Hiruma masih tersenyum dengan cerianya. Sementara Mamori dan Hiruma saling diam tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

.

* * *

.

"Hey, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Hiruma sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Mamori. Beberapa saat Hiruma menunggu dan Mamori membukakan pintu kamarnya. Mamori tidur di kamar tamu di rumah Hiruma.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mamori. Mamori belum tidur juga karena ia merasa belum mengantuk.

" _Mom_ menyuruhku memberikan ini kepadamu," kata Hiruma sambil memberikan Mamori segelas coklat panas. Mamori sangat suka coklat panas dan ia menerimanya.

"Oke, terima kasih dan katakan juga terima kasih kepada Ibumu," ucap Mamori sambil menerima coklat panas tersebut.

"Mengenai kejadian siang tadi, lupakan. Aku tahu aku sedikit keterlaluan denganmu. Itu memang sisi liarku selama ini," aku Hiruma. Mamori menatap uap dari coklat panas di tangannya. Memang jika Mamori teringat kejadian itu ia malu. Perlakuan Hiruma yang sangat intim kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu kau memang memiliki sisi liar. Itu wajar, manusia memang memiliki sisi seperti itu di dalam kehidupannya. Aku pun punya namun berbeda porsi denganmu. Ya dan terima kasih karena kau sudah merebut bibirku dengan paksa aku akan mengigatnya sebagai kenangan buruk," jawab Mamori apa adanya. Hiruma mendengus mendengarnya.

"Sialan, kau mengatakan seolah kau tidak pernah ada yang pernah menciummu," cibir Hiruma. Mamori menatap Hiruma kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu Hiruma- _kun_!" kesal Mamori.

"Atau tadi memang yang pertama bagimu?" cibir Hiruma. "Pantas saja kau kaku sekali. Sialan, aku mengambil ciuman pertamamu. Tapi tidak buruk dan tidak perlu disesali," sambung Hiruma dengan sikapnya yang biasa. Angkuh dan acuh.

"Hiruma- _kun_!" Mamori sedikit berteriak karena kesal.

"Namaku di rumah ini Youichi. Jangan memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku. Youichi. Mengerti asisten sialan," potong Hiruma sambil berkacak pinggang menghadapi amukan Mamori.

"Jangan mengaturku seenaknya. Ini bukan kantor dan sekarang bukan jam bekerja. Sebaiknya kau keluar sekarang. Aku sangat lelah dan aku ingin istirahat. Kau bisa memanfaatkan saat-saat ini untuk bersama keluargamu. Sekarang sebaiknya kau keluar," pinta Mamori. Hiruma menyeringai, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengusirnya dari rumahnya sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingat ini rumah siapa, sialan?" Hiruma masih berseringai.

"Ya ini rumahmu, tapi perlakuanmu sangat tidak sopan terhadap tamu jadi aku memperingatkanmu," jawab Mamori kesal. Ia juga berkacak pinggang menarap Hiruma.

"Sudahlah kau tidur saja. Aku tidak ingin mendengar perkataan tajammu itu malam-malam seperti ini. Selamat tidur asisten menyebalkan dan tentu saja sialan. Semoga kau mimpi buruk dan aku masuk ke dalam mimpi sialanmu serta membuatmu tidak tenang," kesal Hiruma. Mamori mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Sampai saat ini Mamori tidak mendengar perkataan maaf dari Hiruma. Ia memang menyebalkan dan semaunya.

.

* * *

.

"Mandilah, jam sembilan rapat akan dimulai. Aku akan memanggilmu jika sudah siap nanti," kata Hiruma sambil memasuki kamarnya. Mereka sudah kembali berada di hotel. Rapat besar itu akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

Mamori mandi, selama ia mandi ia teringat bagaimana Hiruma menciumnya. Betapa intimnya Hiruma menguasai tubuhnya kemarin. Rasanya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu yang lebih jika Mamori tidak menghentikan Hiruma saat itu. Ah, Mamori ingin mencuci otaknya jika mengingat itu. Ia malu sekali namun ia tidak bisa marah.

Setelah tiga puluh menit Mamori telah siap. Ia memakai blazer yang berwarna biru dongker. Dan kemeja putih di dalamnya serta rok di atas lutut yang senada dengan warna blazernya. Hiruma belum juga mengetuk pintu kamar hotel Mamori jadilah Mamori duduk di kursi kecil dan ia menariknya ke dekat jendela besar. Mamori melihat monumen Word Trade Center. Dua petak kolam segi empat itu adalah bekas dua menara kembar tertinggi di dunia pernah berdiri. Kini ia hanyalah monumen dan dijadikan kolam. Di pinggirannya tertulis nama-nama korban yang meninggal ketika gedung tersebut hancur.

"Sifatnya itu berubah-rubah. Kadang menyebalkan lalu baik dan kembali menyebalkan lagi," guman Mamori. Mamori teringat kejadian ia di pesawat. Bagaimana Hiruma begitu baik dan menjaganya dan kejadian siang kemarin di kamar Suzuna. Itu yang paling ia ingat. Mamori berusaha melupakannya lalu ia teringat untuk menelpon Karin.

"Karin!" seru Mamori. Ia tahu di Jepang saat ini pastilah tengah malam dan Karin mungkin sudah tertidur. Perbedaan waktu empat belas jam dengan Jepang.

"Mamo- _chan_ , kenapa kau baru menelponku?" amuk Karin. Dari nada suaranya sepertinya Karin baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Mamori tertawa pelan menangapinya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku pergi ke rumah orang tua Hiruma, aku tidak sempat menelponmu. Dan jika kau bertanya tentang cerita selengkapnya aku akan menceritakannya nanti. Sangat panjang detail ceritanya," ucap Mamori sebelum sempat Karin bertanya.

"Demi Tuhan? Kau kerumahnya! Apa yang terjadi? Aku penasaran, oh Tuhan jangan-jangan apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin terjadi. Hei Mamori Anezaki yakinkan dirimu untuk tidak menyukai orang menyebalkan dan sombong seperti itu!" ucap Karin panjang lebar. Mamori kembali tertawa.

"Aku tidak tahu Karin- _chan_ , rasanya sulit untuk tidak melihatnya," aku Mamori. Di seberang sana Mamori mendengar Karin mengucapkan kata 'Oh Tuhan' dengan pelan. Mamori tahu Karin pastilah kaget dengan pengakuannya.

"Baru kali ini aku mendengar pengakuanmu. Cinta begitu cepat tumbuh ketika kalian hanya berdua. Lalu bagaimana dengan Manajer menyebalkan itu. Apakah ia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat baik sehingga kau mulai membuka hatimu?" tanya Karin sangat ingin tahu.

"Cerita selengkapnya akan aku ceritakan kepadamu setelah aku pulang ke Jepang, biaya menelpon sangat mahal. Aku tutup dulu dan tolong sampaikan salam kepada teman-teman," ucap Mamori yang langsung memutuskan panggilan. Mamori tahu Karin pastilah kesal karena telah membuat temannya itu penasaran setengah mati serta Mamori yakin Karin tidak akan tidur nyenyak karena rasa penasarannya tersebut. Mamori tertawa kecil mengingat sahabatnya itu.

Mamori menolehkan kepalanya. Ia mendengar Hiruma mengetuk pintu kamar dan memanggil namanya. Mamori berjalan untuk membukanya. Aroma segar langsung menusuk hidung Mamori. Aroma dari parfum Hiruma. Aroma mint yang mengoar di hidungnya. Hiruma sudah rapi dan ia memakai jasnya.

"Bawa semua bahan sialan itu, jangan sampai lupa. Aku tidak ingin kau teledor dan mengacaukan semuanya," perintah Hiruma. Ia lalu memasuki kamar Mamori dan memperhatikan Mamori.

"Aku mengerti, aku sudah menyiapkannya dari sebelum pergi ke sini dan kau tidak perlu khawatir karena itu adalah tugasku serta kupastikan kau tidak akan malu membawa asisten sepertiku. Aku bisa menanganinya dengan baik semua keperluanmu," jawab Mamori sambil mengambil tasnya dan sekarang ia menenteng beberapa map di tangannya.

"Mulutmu sialanmu itu tidak pintar dalam berciuman, tetapi sangat pintar menjawab perkataanku," celetuk Hiruma. Wajah Mamori langsung merah kembali namun ia berusaha agar Hiruma tidak melihatnya.

"Cepatlah kita pergi. Ini sudah hampir jam sembilan," kata Mamori yang mendorong Hiruma untuk keluar kamarnya dan Mamori langsung menutup kamar hotelnya lalu ia memasukan _master card_ -nya kedalam tasnya.

"Berikan kepadaku, aku akan membawanya," ucap Hiruma meminta map yang dipegang Mamori.

"Aku bisa membawanya sendiri. Ini memang tugasku, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir. Lagipula tumpukan map ini tidak akan membuatku lelah memegangnya dan terima kasih atas tawaranmu Manajer," jawab Mamori sambil terus berjalan.

"Aku tidak menghawatirkanmu, asisten sialan. Aku hanya berniat membawanya. Ya kau benar, itu memang tugasmu menuruti dan melakukan semuanya yang aku perlukan, sialan," cibir Hiruma. Mamori hanya menatapnya kesal dan ia tidak perduli. Mereka melanjukan perjalanan menuju _conference room_ Millenium Hilton untuk mengikuti rapat.

.

* * *

.

"Kau lelah?" tanya Hiruma ketika mereka selesai rapat.

"Aku lapar lebih tepatnya," jawab Mamori yang kini terus berjalan untuk kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

"Ayo ikut aku," Hiruma langsung menarik lengan Mamori dan mereka berbalik arah. Beberapa detik Mamori tidak paham dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Hiruma mengambil ponselnya lalu mengutak-atiknya sebentar. Ia sedang reservasi tempat untuk makan.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana? Aku ingin kembali ke kamar hotel," kata Mamori yang mengikuti Hiruma karena lengannya terus ditarik Hiruma.

"Makan, aku juga lapar dan aku tahu tempat makan yang enak," Hiruma menekan tombol lift untuk menuju _basement_. Ia membawa mobil dari rumah ibunya agar tidak merepotkan mereka untuk naik taxi atau MRT jika berpergian.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku akan mengikutimu kali ini. Karena aku tidak tahu di mana tempat makan yang lezat," Mamori menyetujui ajakan Hiruma.

"Hei, kau menyukai keluargaku?" tanya Hiruma tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua berada di dalam lift. Mamori heran mendengar pertanyaan Hiruma dan sedikit alisnya terangkat.

"Ya tentu saja, keluargamu sangat hangat. Kau memiliki Ibu yang sangat baik. Aku iri melihatnya," jawab Mamori akhirnya. Hiruma tahu jika Mamori adalah anak yatim piatu dari kecil dan ia tinggal bersama bibi dan neneknya sekarang ini. Pintu lift terbuka dan masuklah beberapa orang ke dalam lift tersebut. Hiruma menarik Mamori untuk berdiri di belakang.

"Jika aku memintamu untuk tinggal di New York dan hidup denganku, apakah kau mau?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Kali ini mata Mamori yang melebar. Mamori menatap Hiruma yang hanya diam sambil menatap lurus dinding lift.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku dan tidak perlu berpikir, berikan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'." Ia akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya untuk menghadap Mamori. Hiruma melihat mata _almond_ itu juga menatapnya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjawabnya? Dan untuk apa aku harus hidup bersamamu di sini," kata Mamori sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. Mamori mendadak tidak bisa menjawab dengan benar seperti biasanya.

"Sudah kukatakan jika kau itu kaki tanganku, sialan. Semua keperluanku kau yang harus mengurusnya, jadi jika aku pindah kembali ke New York dan kau di Jepang, siapa yang akan mengurus semua keperluanku?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Aku hanya mengurusi keperluan pekerjaan dan kurasa kau tahu itu. Semua urusan pekerjaan tanpa terkecuali," jawab Mamori lagi.

"Baiklah aku tidak akan mendengar jawabanmu," ucap Hiruma. Pintu lift terbuka dan Hiruma langsung berjalan tanpa menunggu Mamori. Mamori menatap punggung Hiruma sambil menghembuskan nafasnya.

Jika saja Hiruma memaksanya sedikit lagi untuk mengetahui jawaban yang sebenarnya, Mamori akan memberikannya dan jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Seperti yang dikatakannya kepada Karin kemarin. Mamori tidak bisa menolak jika dirinya akan merasa jatuh cinta. Mamori tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya kepada Hiruma.

"Hei brengsek, bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat? Jalanmu bahkan lebih lambat daripada siput sialan," gerutu Hiruma yang melihat Mamori tertinggal jauh di belakangnya.

Mamori mempercepat langkahnya lalu ia memasuki mobil Hiruma. Mamori memangku map di pahanya. Wangi mint masih saja mengoar di dalam mobil Hiruma. Wangi yang Mamori sukai. Hiruma menjalankan mobil untuk keluar area parkiran.

"Kita akan makan dimana?" tanya Mamori mencari obrolan.

"Dimana saja tempat yang enak. Kau diam saja sialan dan lihat saja. Tidak perlu banyak bertanya karena ketika aku bertanya kau tidak menjawabnya," jawab Hiruma dengan cueknya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi. Apakah aku mau jika kau memintaku tinggal di New York bersamamu. Jujur saja, aku mau," jawab Mamori. Hiruma langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan ia langsung meminggirkan mobilnya ke dekat trotoar jalan.

"Apakah kau punya alasan untuk mau tinggal bersamaku di sini?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Mamori mengangguk tetapi ia tidak menatap Hiruma. "Apa alasanmu?" tanya Hiruma lagi.

"Penghasilan di sini besar, aku bisa membantu Bibi dan Nenek untuk membiayai kehidupan," jawab Mamori masih menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Hanya itu? Kau tidak punya alasan lain?" tanya Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Mamori menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hiruma dan ia tersenyum. Itu pertama kalinya Mamori tersenyum kepada Hiruma setelah hampir empat bulan ia menjadi asisten Hiruma.

"Apakah aku punya alasan lain?" tanya Mamori masih tersenyum dan ia menatap Hiruma.

"Mungkin tidak ada, sudahlah lupakan saja. Untuk apa aku bertanya kepadamu. Itu urusanmu bukan urusanku sialan," kata Hiruma yang kembali menjalani mobilnya.

Jalanan New York tidak pernah sepi. Selalu ramai dengan pejalan kaki dan kendaraan yang melintas. Hampir tidak ada sudut kota New York yang terlihat sepi. Semua ramai dan bising seperti kota-kota besar lainnya di dunia. Daerah SoHo yang sangat ramai karena di sana banyak terdapat pusat perbelanjaan serta _brand-brand_ terkenal dunia. Magnet untuk setiap orang yang berada di New York. Lower Manhattan dengan kehidupan bisnisnya, Midtown Manhattan dengan pusat gedung-gedung tingginya, Upper Manhattan dengan kehidupan rumah-rumah di pinggiran kota Manhattan. Semua membuat Mamori semakin kagum.

Hiruma menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di samping trotoar gedung bertingkat enam. Gedung itu berwarna kecoklatan dan di lantai satu berwarna merah terang serta warna biru dongker pada atap peneduhnya. Tulisan 'The Little Owl' dengan warna emas pada tendanya serta jendela yang penuh dan dipisahkan oleh sekat-sekatnya. Restoran kecil namun sangat ramai.

"Suzuna sialan sangat tergila-gila dengan _meatball sliders_ di sini, kau harus mencobanya karena rasanya sangat luar biasa," kata Hiruma sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya dan masuk kedalam restorant tersebut. Mamori salah besar, ia menyangka tempat itu kecil, namun setelah memasukinya tempat tersebut cukup luas karena di desain dengan sangat cantik. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat jendela dengan dua kursi yang berhadapan. Di dalamnya juga terdapat rak yang berisi botol-botol _wine_ , menambah keindahan tempat tersebut.

"Kau sering ke tempat ini?" tanya Mamori.

"Lumayan, aku sering ke sini bersama Suzuna sialan dan beberapa mantan kekasih sialan," aku Hiruma jujur.

"Beberapa? Kau pasti banyak memiliki mantan kekasih," ucap Mamori sambil melihat menu yang diberikan pelayan.

"Lalu kenapa jika aku memiliki banyak mantan kekasih, apakah itu masalah untukmu?" tanya Hiruma sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan ia menyandar pada kursi tersebut. Matanya tepat menatap wajah Mamori yang sedang melihat-lihat menu.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Untuk apa itu menjadi masalahku. Aku tidak perduli siapa dirimu dan apa yang kau lakukan. Aku tidak mengurusi permasalahan pribadimu dan urusanku denganmu hanya pekerjaan," jawab Mamori yang masih melihat-lihat menu makanan tersebut.

"Kau lebih cocok menjadi pengacara daripada menjadi asisten. Perkataanmu sangat menyebalkan untuk setiap orang yang mendengarnya," ucap Hiruma. Ia kemudian mengambil buku menu yang dari tadi Mamori lihat dan menutupnya. Mamori mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiruma.

"Tidak perlu memilih makanan berdasarkan harganya. Kau tidak akan bisa menikmati New York jika harga makanan yang kau pikirkan," kata Hiruma yang mengatakan tepat apa yang dipikirkan Mamori. Harga makanan di sana semua tertulis dalam Dollar, Mamori sangat lapar dan ia ingin makan beberapa makanan yang terlihat sangat lezat tersebut.

"Satu porsi _Meatball Sliders_ , satu porsi _Bacon Cheese Burger_ , satu porsi _Poached Egg_ , satu porsi _Crispy Chicken_ dan dua _Clamato_ ," kata Hiruma memesan menu makanan kepada pelayan. Mamori mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan meghembuskan nafasnya.

"Kau ingin memakan itu semua sendiri? Aku tidak menyangka porsi makanmu begitu besar di balik tubuhmu yang biasa itu. Kau tidak takut obesitas?" tanya Mamori masih heran.

"Aku hanya memesankan apa yang kau lihat dari tadi. Bukankah kau yang sangat ingin makan semua itu, sialan. Aku tahu kau banyak makan serta rakus. Sudahlah tidak perlu memikirkan harga untuk membayarnya nanti. Aku mentraktirmu hari ini karena kau tidak pernah makan-makanan yang seperti ini," ucap Hiruma sambil mencibir. Ia terkekeh geli dan itu sangat menyebalkan bagi Mamori.

"Aku masih punya cukup uang untuk membayarnya," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu diperdebatkan, aku tidak masalah asal kau memakan semuanya dan asal kau kenyang. Aku harus meyakinkanmu agar kau bisa tinggal di New York dengan semua makanan enak ini," kata Hiruma yang masih menatap Mamori. Ia rasa ia benar-benar tenggelam di dalam mata _almond_ biru terang itu.

"Kau sedang menyogokku dengan semua ini. Asal kau tahu, makanan enak saja tidak akan cukup untuk meyakinkanku. Aku ingin sesuatu yang benar-benar bisa menjamin aku tinggal di sini. Meyakinkan aku untuk bisa hidup bahagia di sini. Bukan hanya makanan lezat, makanan lezat ada di semua tempat namun sesuatu yang aku yakini tidak berada di semua tempat," jawab Mamori sambil membalas tatapan mata Hiruma. Mata hijau Hiruma penuh dengan kemisteriusan. Mamori tidak tahu apa yang Hiruma pikirkan sekarang, ia tidak bisa menebaknya.

Ketika keduanya saling bertatapan, makanan mereka datang. Mamori senang karena bisa terbebas dari tatapan Hiruma. Ia takut jika melihatnya ia akan benar-benar berubah pikiran dan menjerumuskannya ke mata tajam itu. Hatinya benar-benar kacau saat ini ketika Hiruma mulai masuk ke dalam hatinya.

"Cobalah _Meatball Sliders_ itu yang pertama. Kau akan tahu alasan aku mengatakan ini adalah makanan lezat," ucap Hiruma. Mamori memperhatikan bentuk makanan itu. Seperti burger namun lebih kecil, bakso di tengahnya yang besar dengan roti di bawah dan atasnya. Saos yang beraroma lezat dan kayu kecil sebagai penyangah agar roti tidak berpisah dengan dagingnya.

"Aku ingin memfotonya sebentar dan akan aku kirimkan kepada Karin Koizumi, mungkin dia akan tertarik dengan makanan ini," ucap Mamori sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Kau seperti wartawan majalah makanan sialan," celetuk Hiruma. Mamori menatapnya kesal. "Dapatkan fotoku di sana maka makanan itu akan lebih menarik," sambung Hiruma lagi. Mamori mencibirnya dan tentu saja ia tidak akan mengambil foto Hiruma.

Setelahnya mereka makan. Kali ini keduanya lebih terlihat akrab dari biasanya. Baru kali ini Mamori makan bersama Hiruma hanya berdua saja dan rasanya menyenangkan karena Hiruma tahu makanan yang lezat. Setidaknya itu menurut Mamori.

.

* * *

.

Matahari mulai bersembunyi. Malam di New York adalah hal yang paling ditunggu Mamori untuk melihat secara langsung bagaimana indahnya New York City malam hari. Hiruma mengajaknya untuk berkeliling. Ia menawarkan diri menjadi pemandu wisata Mamori kali ini. Awalnya Mamori menertawakan kekonyolan Hiruma tersebut namun ia menerimanya karena ia rasa ia lebih butuh Hiruma daripada Google Maps saat ini.

"Battery Park, nama taman ini?" tanya Mamori kepada Hiruma ketika ia melihat tulisan nama taman tersebut.

"Hm, kau bisa melihat patung Liberty dari sini, aku dan Sena sialan sering ke sini ketika ia menginap di apartemenku. Kami sering lari pagi di sini," kata Hiruma bercerita.

Baterry Park adalah sebuah taman yang berada di ujung selatan kota New York City atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Lower Manhattan. Dari sana bisa melihat patung Liberty yang berada di Liberty Island. Sungai dengan ferry-ferry serta kapal-kapal besar sering melintas di sungai Hudson. Hiruma mengajak Mamori ke tepian sungai. Di dekat pagar pembatas tersebut terdapat banyak bangku taman yang memang tersedia bagi warga kota untuk bersantai. Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk duduk di sana. Patung Liberty berwarna biru kehijau-hijauan karena di terangi oleh lampu terlihat indah dipandang.

"Cantik sekali," ucap Mamori sambil memandang kagum pemandangan tersebut.

"Ini belum seberapa, jika kau melihatnya dari Brooklyn City kau akan melihat apa yang disebut pemandangan indah, banyak yang harus kau lihat di sini. Hm, kau mau minum denganku?" tawar Hiruma. Mamori mengusap-usap telapak tangannya. Malam sangat dingin terlebih mereka berada di dekat Sungai.

"Aku tidak terlalu suka minum. Menurutku itu membuang-buang waktu. Menghabiskan uang, mabuk dan melakukan hal yang tidak sewajarnya. Lebih baik berada di taman seperti ini menghirup udara segar dan memikirkan banyak hal," jawab Mamori. Hiruma mengangguk setuju. Pemikiran Mamori sangat disukainya, tetapi untuk hal-hal tertentu saja.

"Ya kau benar, bar-bar di New York sangat liar. Maksudku pengunjung sialannya yang sangat liar dan kau tidak cocok berada di tempat seperti itu. Wanita sialan sepertimu memang cocok berada di tempat seperti ini berdua denganku dan memandang Liberty," ucapan Hiruma itu membuat Mamori tertawa kecil.

Hiruma memperhatikannya. Ia melihat Mamori mengusap-usap telapak tangannya. Hiruma lalu melepaskan jasnya dan ia memakaikannya kepada Mamori. Hiruma tahu mata _almond_ itu menatapnya kini. Menatap kaget dengan perlakuan Hiruma. Setiap kali Hiruma melihat mata _almond_ itu menatapnya, ia merasa tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Kau kedinginan, udara sangat dingin. Jadi pakailah," ucap Hiruma sambil mengalihkan tatapannya. Mamori menunduk mengalihkan tatapannya juga. Wajahnya memanas.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma- _kun_ ," jawab Mamori singkat. Ia tidak tahu harus mengucapkan apa lagi kepada Hiruma selain kata terima kasih.

"Tadi _Mom_ menelpon menanyakan kabarmu. Dia ingin kau datang ke rumah kami lagi. Aku tidak tahu mengapa _Mom_ seperti itu," kata Hiruma sambil menarik nafasnya. "Sebenarnya _Mom_ sudah memaksaku untuk memiliki kekasih tetap lalu bertunangan dan setelahnya menikah," sambung Hiruma.

"Kurasa itu karena kau terlalu sering memiliki kekasih dan dekat dengan banyak wanita. Tidak heran Ibumu mengatakan seperti itu. Biasanya apa yang orang tua katakan adalah yang terbaik, mungkin benar apa yang Ibumu minta, dia ingin kau memiliki kekasih tetap, bertunangan lalu menikah. Aku rasa itu bentuk cintanya kepadamu sebagai orang tua dan tidak ada salahnya kau menuruti perkataannya. Mungkin kau memang akan merasa lebih baik karena akan ada yang mengurus kehidupanmu jika kau jauh dari keluargamu," ucap Mamori sambil sesekali tersenyum. Hari ini ia banyak tersenyum di dekat Hiruma. Hiruma tertegun mendengar perkataan Mamori. Benar apa yang dikatakan Mamori, perkataannya sungguh masuk akal.

"Untuk saat ini wanita sialan yang paling dekat denganku adalah kau. Apakah kau mau menjadi seperti perkataan _Mom_ kemarin?" tanya Hiruma langsung tanpa basa basi. Jantung Mamori serasa ingin meledak mendengarnya.

"Kau jangan bercanda, aku dekat denganmu karena aku ini asistenmu dan aku yang membantumu dalam bekerja. Wajar aku dekat denganmu meski pun aku tahu kau tidak menyukaiku karena perkataanku ini sangat tajam seperti yang pernah kau katakan. Dan mengenai perkataan Ibumu kemarin, hm… aku berpikir ia hanya bercanda sama seperti yang kau katakan sekarang," jawab Mamori.

"Ya _well_ , lupakan saja perkataanku barusan. Aku memang bercanda denganmu karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku obrolkan bersamamu saat ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat suasana diam serta canggung," ucap Hiruma akhirnya setelah beberapa detik Mamori mengucapkan perkataannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hm, bagaimana jika kita berjalan lagi. Aku masih ingin melihat New York City malam hari. Kau tidak keberatan Manajer?" tanya Mamori dengan semangatnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang sekarang menatapnya.

"Hm, tidak, ayo kita habiskan malam ini dengan mengelilingi Manhattan, aku harus membuatmu yakin untuk tinggal di sini bersamaku," jawab Hiruma sambil mengajak Mamori untuk berdiri. Mereka keluar dari area Battery Park dan mereka berniat menjelajahi kehidupan malam di New York.

.

* * *

.

Setelah lima hari melakukan rapat besar dari perusahaanya, Hiruma dan Mamori akhirnya bisa bersantai menikmati kota New York City sepuasnya tanpa perlu ada kendala lagi. Kemarin Hiruma mengatakan kepada Mamori jika ia akan menjadi pemandunya lagi. Mamori menerimanya tentu saja.

"Ibumu sudah sampai di Forest Hills?" tanya Mamori begitu ia keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Hiruma mengeleng dan Mamori mengangguk.

"Jadi hari ini apa yang akan kau lakukan? Berbelanja?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mengangguk lagi.

"Kau tahu tempat berbelanja yang murah? Aku sudah mencarinya di internet, tetapi lokasinya jauh sekali di Woodbury," kata Mamori sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia sedang mencari lokasi berbelanja.

"Aku tidak terlalu tahu, tapi sepertinya di Century 21. Aku dengar dari mantan-mantan kekasih sialan itu adalah tempat yang memiliki barang bermerek namun dengan harga murah karena banyaknya diskon," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau mau menemaniku kesana?" tanya Mamori penuh harap. Mereka sudah berada di dalam lift saat ini.

"Baiklah, tetapi ini tidak gratis. Aku perlu imbalan, bagaimana?" Hiruma mengajukan keinginannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu makan. Aku akan menanggung perutmu selama satu hari ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Mamori. Hiruma berpikir sebentar namun ia mengeleng setelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingin makan atau semacamnya. Ada satu hal yang aku inginkan dan aku ingin kau memberikannya setelah selesai aku menemanimu hari ini. Asal kau tahu, aku rela tidak pergi ke tempat _Uncle_ Yousan di Forest Hills hari ini demi menemanimu," kata Hiruma dengan raut wajah menyebalkannya.

"Lalu mengapa kau menemaniku jika keberatan. Aku bisa pergi sendiri dan berkeliling sendiri. Aku tidak akan tersesat di New York!" ketus Mamori.

"Jika kau sendirian aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti di pesawat terulang lagi. Siapa yang akan menolongmu, sialan? Aku bertanggung jawab atas dirimu sebagai bawahanku. Heh, sudahlah kau terima saja keinginanku. Tenang saja, permintaanku itu sangat mudah untuk kau laksanakan," ujar Hiruma dengan entengnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Mamori. Hiruma meniup permen karetnya dan berjalan santai.

Mamori tidak mengangguk atau pun mengeleng. Ia berpikir apa yang akan Hiruma minta darinya. Hiruma bahkan memiliki yang Mamori tidak punya, jadi apa yang ia minta dari Mamori. Karena tidak tahu apa hal tersebut, Mamori akhirnya melupakannya sejenak dan fokus berbelanja barang titipan dari teman-temannya.

"Kau berbelanja terlalu lama, brengsek," keluh Hiruma ketika ia berhasil duduk di bangku café. Mereka akan makan siang di Nick & Toni's café yang berada cukup dekat dari Century 21.

"Maaf aku menyusahkanmu," ucap Mamori dengan penyesalan. "Sepertinya kau tidak pernah melakukan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya," sambung Mamori lagi.

Hiruma menghirup nafasnya dan ia mengeluarkannya lalu ia meminum dengan cepat minumannya ketika pelayan baru saja mengantarkannya. Hiruma menatap Mamori yang saat ini merasa tidak enak. Ia lalu mengalihkan matanya melihat barang-barang belanjaan Mamori yang lumayan banyak tergeletak di lantai di dekat kakinya.

"Biasanya aku menemani _Mom_ serta Suzuna berbelanja, hanya menemani dalam arti aku mengantar lalu menunggu mereka di tempat lain sambil bersantai. Aku tidak pernah menemani wanita mana pun berbelanja sampai mengikuti mereka memilih semua belanjaannya termasuk mantan-mantan kekasihku dan ini pertama kalinya. Rasa yang aku dapat adalah…Lelah namun menyenangkan," aku Hiruma jujur.

"Terima kasih kau sudah menemaniku hari ini. Makanlah, kau sepertinya juga lapar sekali. Aku akan menepati permintaanmu," Hiruma tersenyum kecil. Oh _dear_ , senyum itu cukup membuat banyak kata dan arti tersendiri bagi Mamori yang melihatnya.

"Aku senang kau menepatinya. Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama, aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan lagi," ucap Hiruma masih tersenyum berseringai. Mamori mengalihkan tatapannya tidak sanggup melihat senyum itu. Hiruma menunggu jawaban Mamori.

"Itu permintaan yang mudah, aku akan makan malam bersamamu malam ini," jawab Mamori dengan tegas.

" _No_ , itu bukan permintaanku, sialan. Aku baru akan memintanya nanti. Aku mengajakmu makan malam karena itu keinginanku untuk menyenangkanmu," jawab Hiruma yang membuat Mamori heran.

"Apa yang ada di dalam otakmu sebenarnya. Jangan meminta hal yang aneh kepadaku meskipun mungkin aku akan sanggup melakukannya namun jika hal tersebut aneh, aku akan membatalkannya secara sepihak," ucap Mamori sambil mulai memakan makanannya.

"Tunggu saja sampai nanti malam. Aku tidak ingin mendengar pembatalanmu secara sepihak. Kau akan aku pecat jika melakukannya," ancam Hiruma. Mamori mendengus kelas mendengar perkataan Hiruma, namun meskipun ia kesal, Mamori sebenarnya penasaran dengan keinginan Hiruma. Sungguh, ia penasaran.

.

* * *

.

Belum pukul tujuh malam Hiruma sudah mengetuk pintu kamar Mamori. Mamori yang sudah siap dengan dandanan naturalnya membuka pintu dan ia mendapati Hiruma yang… Oh, sial ia tampan sekali pikir Mamori. Mengenakan pakaian yang cukup formal. Rambutnya sedikit ia beri _gel_ dan dibentuk _spike_. Parfum aroma mint segar yang tanpa sadar selama ini Mamori hapal dan sukai menusuk hidungnya.

"Aku tampan?" tanya Hiruma dengan sangat percaya dirinya. Mamori yakin dengan alasan Hiruma menanyakan hal tersebut karena beberapa saat tadi Mamori seperti orang bodoh melihat Hiruma. Mungkin lebih tepatnya pandangan terpesona.

"Kita akan makan malam bukan mengurusi kau itu tampan atau tidak. Aku rasa tidak ada pengaruhnya bagiku mengenai ketampananmu itu. Ketampananmu itu belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan kucing peliharaanku di rumah," jawab Mamori asal. Tentu saja Mamori tidak akan mengakuinya terang-terangan kepada Hiruma kali ini.

"Kau tahu, aku benar-benar ingin melakukan hal yang pernah aku lakukan seperti di kamar Suzuna kemarin agar kau berhenti mengucapkan kata-kata tajammu itu," kesal Hiruma. Mamori mencibirnya dan ia menekan tombol lift untuk menuju lantai bawah.

"Kau akan mengajakku makan malam di mana?" tanya Mamori ketika mereka berada di dalam lift. Rasanya memang lebih baik makan di luar daripada makan makanan di dalam hotel. New York City adalah surganya makanan lezat terutama di daerah Madison Avenue. Di sana penuh dengan restoran berlabel 'ZAGAT' yang artinya restoran yang memiliki penilaian tinggi dari segi makanan, tempat, design serta banyak faktor lainnya.

"Kau akan tahu nanti dan aku jamin makanan sialan di sana sangat lezat. Kau tidak akan menyesal makan malam bersamaku karena aku bisa memuaskan keinginanmu untuk mencoba makanan lezat di negara kelahiranku ini," jawab Hiruma. Mamori mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda ia tidak ingin berkomentar lagi dan mengikuti arah kemana Hiruma pergi.

Perjalanan selama lima belas menit itu membawa Mamori dan Hiruma ke Madison Avenue. Tepat di depan mereka ada sebuah gedung berwarna putih dan di depannya merupakan Madison Square Park. Nama restoran Prancis itu adalah Eleven Madison Park. Ketika memasukinya akan terlihat atap yang tinggi, cat berwarna putih, terlihat sangat luas, elegan dengan sentuhan warna hitam serta emas pada kursi dan mejanya. Di tengah-tengah terdapat meja hias dengan rangkaian bunga besar terletak di sana. Sangat cantik.

"Hiruma, apa kau sedang ingin membuang semua uangmu? Jika iya sebaiknya kau berikan saja kepadaku daripada kita makan di tempat seperti ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku menelan makanan di sini," ucap Mamori dengan sedikit berlebihan.

"Hei, aku sedang berbaik hati kepadamu untuk melihat apa yang namanya surga di New York. Diam saja dan kau tidak akan menyesal. Ayo gandeng tanganku, kau tidak ingin bukan melihat semua mata tertuju kepadamu karena kita berjalan terpisah," ucap Hiruma sambil menarik tangan Mamori dan meletakkan di lengannya. Mamori menatapnya sebentar namun ia membiarkannya dan mengikuti langkah Hiruma menuju meja mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori tidak mengerti. Namun detik berikutnya Mamori mulai paham. "Maksudmu kau dan aku terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih dan kita sedang berkencan , benar?" tebak Mamori. Hiruma tersenyum membenarkan tebakan Mamori.

"Jangan menolak, kau sudah berjanji. Ayo pesanlah makanan. Setelah makan aku akan mengajakmu ke Madison Square Park. Kau harus siap menerima apa permintaanku. Tidak perlu khawatir, makanlah dengan kenyang asisten sialanku yang cantik namun menyebalkan," ucap Hiruma. Mamori menatapnya kesal namun ia mendiamkannya dan memesan menu makanan yang menurut Mamori sedikit aneh tersebut.

Bagaimana ia bisa menolak pesona Hiruma tersebut. Ia tidak yakin dengan dirinya sendiri yang bisa bertahan menyimpan perasaanya kepada Hiruma seberapa lama. Jika saja permintaan Hiruma adalah untuk menjadi kekasihnya, Mamori yakin ia tidak akan menolak. Heh, tetapi itu hanya hayalan Mamori saja. Mana mungkin Hiruma menyatakan hal seperti itu kepadanya. Hiruma tidak peka terhadap perasaanya.

Setelah selesai makan, Hiruma mengajak Mamori untuk duduk di bangku Madison Square Park. Dari sana bisa terlihat gedung-gedung tinggi di sekeliling taman yang pada malam hari semuanya menyalah dan terlihat indah. Taman tersebut masih cukup ramai pada malam hari seperti ini.

"Kau sepertinya senang sekali ke taman. Selama pergi denganmu aku sudah mengunjungi beberapa taman di New York," ucap Mamori sambil duduk di sebelah Hiruma. Hiruma menatapnya cukup lama sebelum menjawabnya.

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku pergi ke bar," jawab Hiruma. Hiruma lalu diam beberapa saat sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mengenggam tangan Mamori. Mamori menatap kaget tangannya yang digenggam Hiruma. "Mamori, bisakah kau tinggal bersamaku di New York jika aku yang memintanya, bisakah kau bersamaku selamanya jika aku memintanya, bisakah kau tidak pergi dariku jika kita harus terpisah?" tanya Hiruma yang kali ini menatap mata Mamori dengan serius. Ia harus mengucapkan ini. Ini sudah cukup lama ia tahan.

Mamori diam dan tidak bergerak. Jika ia menangkap perkataan Hiruma tersebut Mamori dapat mengartikan bahwa Hiruma mengakui dirinya tidak bisa hidup tanpa Mamori. Namun jika dipikirkan lebih lagi, Mamori bisa menganggap perkataan Hiruma hanya bercanda seperti biasanya.

"Apa otakmu sudah tidak bekerja lagi? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?" tanya Hiruma masih terus memandang Mamori. Hiruma sedang membuat pengakuan cintanya kepada Mamori. Ini gila, ia jatuh cinta dengan Mamori asistennya yang menyebalkan dan memiliki perkataan yang tajam.

"Ya, aku mengerti maksudmu. Lalu yang ingin aku tanyakan. Apakah kau sedang bercanda denganku?" tanya Mamori sambil memandang tangannya yang masih digenggam Hiruma. Ia menarik nafasnya secara diam-diam agar Hiruma tidak melihatnya jika ia sedang gugup.

Sedetik berikutnya Mamori merasakan Hiruma sudah mencium bibirnya. Rasanya hangat di tengah dinginnya malam ini. Ciuman itu semakin dalam. Rasanya sangat berbeda dengan yang pernah Hiruma berikan kepadanya sewaktu di kamar Suzuna. Kali ini bukan bercanda seperti kemarin. Ini tulus. Haruskah Mamori membalasnya? Jika ia juga mencintai Hiruma tidak ada salahnya untuk Mamori membalasnya. Tanpa ragu detik itu juga Mamori membalasnya.

Keduanya saling tatap. Hiruma membaca apa yang tergambar di mata _almond_ indah itu. Mata itulah yang membuat Hiruma memilih menjatuhkan hatinya kepada Mamori satu bulan yang lalu. Mata yang bisa membuatnya tenggelam di dalamnya ketika menatapnya. Mata yang tanpa disadarinya tidak pernah ia lupakan tatapannya. Perkataan tajam yang selalu ia ingat. Pemikiran yang mengejutkan. Dengan sosok itulah ia jatuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu, sialan. Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku asisten sialan yang menyebalkan dan ini adalah permintaanku. Aku tidak menginginkan penolakan darimu karena aku sudah cukup lama menahan perasaanku kepadamu. Bagaimana?" tanya Hiruma setelah ia melepaskan bibirnya. Dilihat Hiruma jika Mamori tersenyum kecil dan sebagai jawabannya adalah Mamori yang mencium Hiruma sekarang ini.

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku? Jika kau sudah paham dengan jawabanku maka aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan mengikutimu selamanya. Aku rasa aku menyadari jika sebenarnya aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu Manajer menyebalkan. Aku mencintaimu dan kata itu sangat cocok untukmu," jawab Mamori dan Hiruma langsung mencium Mamori kembali. Cinta itu bersemi di kota Big Apple. New York. Mereka sudah dewasa, tidak perlu bertele-tele mengatakan ucapan cinta dan tidak perlu malu-malu untuk mengakui hati mereka satu sama lain. Cinta itu simbol, sayang itu perasaan, ungkapan itu kata, dua orang yang mengalaminya itu insan yang bahagia.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mencintaiku. Aku cukup yakin dengan _feeling_ yang aku miliki tentangmu. Dengar, aku tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa benar-benar mencintai seorang wanita sialan dan tidak ingin kehilangannya," aku Hiruma lagi.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku membuka hatiku untuk seseorang. Beruntunglah kau menjadi yang pertama aku miliki. Beruntunglah karena hanya kau yang bisa membuka hatiku dan mengambilnya serta tidak berniat mengembalikannya lagi," ucap Mamori sambil bersandar di dada Hiruma.

"Panggil aku Youichi mulai sekarang. Dan kau adalah budakku untuk selama-lamanya," Hiruma berseringai sambil mendekap Mamori dalam pelukannya.

"Dan jangan panggil aku asisten sialan, wanita sialan, brengsek lagi. Aku adalah wanita yang sudah membuatmu bertekuk lutut," jawab Mamori sambil tersenyum.

"Aku harus menghubungi _Mom_ dan mengatakan ini berhasil," kata Hiruma sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Hello, _Mom_ … Dia sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantumu. Apakah aku perlu melamarnya juga saat ini?" tanya Hiruma kepada ibunya dan ia menerima jawaban. "Oke _Mom_ , akan aku lakukan untuk melamarnya sekarang juga. Kita bertemu besok, aku akan mengajaknya untuk makan malam di rumah sebagai kekasihku. Oke, _bye Mom_ ," ucap Hiruma mengakhiri panggilan telponnya. Mamori tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Ternyata Hiruma selalu bercerita apa pun dengan ibunya dan kenyataan Hiruma memiliki perasaan kepadanya adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakan bagi Mamori.

" _My Son_ … _Darling_ ," ucap ibu Hiruma yang belum menyelesaikan perkataannya, tetapi Hiruma sudah menutup telponnya. Ia tersenyum setelahnya. "Sena, Suzuna. Besok kita harus menyambut kakak ipar kalian. Hiruma sudah menyatakan perasaanya kepada Mamori, _and yes… Mom should prepare party for tomorrow_ ," ucap ibunya dengan semangat.

Sementara Hiruma dan Mamori saat ini menghabiskan malam indah itu dengan kebahagiaan yang baru mereka dapatkan. Madison Square Park adalah saksi di mana keduanya mengakui cinta mereka. New York City adalah negara yang melengkapi keindahan cinta mereka. _You can get all the wonderful and unforgettable. It is in the Big Apple. NYC. USA_

.

 **END.**

* * *

.

 **NB : Maaf agak lama karena saya sibuk dengan skripsi dan maju sidang kemarin. Dan sekarang saya sudah selesai skripsian ekekek, saya nantinya akan post fabfiction lain lagi. Ditunggu saja ya ekekke. Byee See Yaa-Haa to next fanfiction... Cherioooo XD xoxo**


End file.
